A Hunter's Vacation
by DSCWin
Summary: When two female hunters, one wanting to rest and get away from brothers and the hunt while one that is pulled in, meet at a Bed and Breakfast in Upstate New York City, they are thrown headfirst into a mystery that might just get both of them killed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to the combined efforts of my friend and colleague NCSUPNATFAN we bring you A Hunter's Vacation.  
This story wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for my friend NCSUPNATFAN who allowed me to write a story with her OC Larkin. This is my first attempt to write a story with another writer. I hope that you enjoy and leave reviews, as it helps both of us write more fanfics. Thank you for the time and I hope that we get to send you on one crazy adventure. Neither me, DSCWIN nor NCSUPNATFAN own any rights to Supernatural's story or characters. Christina Winchester is my creation, while Larkin is NCSUPNATFAN. Please comment and enjoy! Thank you- DSCWIN**

Christina Winchester took in a deep breath of the clean pine smell as she drove up the canyon road. Her driver's side window was all the way down and she was going five miles under the designated speed limit. She wasn't in a hurry. She was on a vacation for the first time in a long time. It was going to be a month of complete relaxation away from all the hunts and monsters, and stress that it entailed. It was something she begged her brothers to accept and allow her to do. After several months of constant badgering and begging, Dean and Sam Winchester agreed and Christina left taking their late-father's black truck knowing Dean would never part with his Baby for that long and she didn't want to be left without a means of transportation. She had checked out the surrounding area and found there were a couple of interesting small towns not that far away she wanted to check out.

Even though she was technically on vacation the hidden weapon's compartment was still stocked just in case she needed something to protect herself or innocents that were around her. It was filled with weapons her father had stashed away years before and some she had added after she started hunting with her brothers.

A car honked behind her and Christina waved her hand allowing the driver to pass. She really wasn't in a hurry. She didn't want to stress out over something she couldn't control. The station wagon zoomed past her and disappeared up the road. Christina only took in a deep breath of the crisp mountain air and she felt all the anger vanish.

 **~DSCWIN~**

She arrived at her destination, a cute B&B that would make her brother Sam approve while it would make her other brother Dean, sick to his stomach. But she had booked this eight months in advance but left the stay undetermined before she got the green light that she could stay for a month.

"Hello and welcome to the Healing Family Bed and Breakfast. Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist said smiling way too much and Christina could tell it was painful. 'She's probably the owners teenage daughter,' she thought as she smiled back, trying to be pleasant.

"Yes." Christina replied as she smiled sweetly back at her. "It's under Christina Walker." She didn't want to use her real last name just in case it was to bring unpleasant creatures there, and she didn't want to work. She wanted to relax and enjoy the time.

"Yes Miss Walker I have you right here. It says you'll be staying a month?"

"That's right; I need this little break from my job." Christina said hoping the young woman wouldn't ask too many questions but the comment fell on deaf ears; maybe it was because everyone there used that same excuse.

"Well, the list of activities will be on your bed. It also gives you our hours for the dining room and if you'd like to hike the kitchen can make up a lunch for you if you let them know in advance. You do have your own bathroom but because there will be six others here hot water will be in short supply."

"Not going to be a problem." Christina said taking the key the young woman handed her. "Is this the only copy of the key?"

"No, we have a master of all the rooms. But please don't loose it. My Dad doesn't want to have to change the locks again."

"I don't doubt that. Thank you and I'll be careful."

"You're welcome. Your room will be at the end of the hall on the second floor. It would be on your left."

"Thanks again." Christina said and picked up her bag and headed for the stairs.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The house smelled heavily of spice potpourri which made Christina miss the musty, dusty smell of Bobby's house, but not the muggy, moldy smell of the numerous hotel rooms she had stayed at with her brothers.

She reached her room and gently pushed the key into the lock. As she fiddled with turning it smoothly, she stopped and looked back up the hallway. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a brief chill ran down her back while she felt her hunter senses start to swarm. As a reflex, she slowly let out a breath but nothing was proven. She shook her head thinking it was just her being tired as she did drive for nearly six hours straight.

Her door opened silently and revealed a large bright room with soft tans, whites and browns giving it a rustic feel. Christina stepped in and closed her door making the room feel more of a personal place where she could escape from the world that surrounded her.

Dropping her bag at the foot of the bed she climbed on top and let herself fall backwards knocking three of the five pillows off, sending them tumbling to the floor. She let out a satisfying chuckle and felt the paper list under her arm. She quickly noted the time breakfast, lunch and dinner were served, as well as all the rules and fun activities she could do while she was there. It seemed like this place was just what the doctor ordered and she was going to make the most of it.

As she scanned the list she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and raised it to her ear without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"Time...home..." Christina looked at her phone. The name read Dean but the voice was so muffled and crackled she couldn't tell for sure.

"Dean?" She asked cautiously.

"...you...me?" the muffled voice said again. Christina once again checked her cell phone and saw she barely had any bars so that made for a bad connection.

"Dean. You. Are. Breaking. Up. Text. Only." she said slowly and loudly before hanging up and waited for a few minutes until her cell phone buzzed again. Dean was trying to call her again. Rolling her eyes, she ended the call and pulled up her text messages and typed. "Cell service is very bad here. Text only."

After she sent her message to her brother, Christina went to explore her room. The large queen size bed was directly in the middle of the room with a nightstand perfect for her to allow her phone to charge at night. A nice bed side lamp would be great to read a book, if she had thought to bring one. A large dresser was push to the side and Christina tossed her backpack on it so that she could unpack it when she felt like it.

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text and it made her smile. She knew her older brother hated texting but it was the only way. "Please tell me you're homesick and want to come home. Sam is already bugging me and you've only been gone half a day!"

"Chill, Dean." Christina said replying to his text. "I just got here. Nothing can drag me back home right now. Besides you had years of dealing with Sam before I came into your life. So suck it up and deal with it!"

She waited for a response for several minutes. Finally, she received a text message that said "F.U." which made her start to laugh. She was indeed going to enjoy her month of vacation.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark Harrington studied the B&B as she pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. She wasn't one to really enjoyed socializing with other people. Yes, she did have relationships in the past, but after picking up the mantle of a hunter, she tended to shy away from crowds unless it was absolutely necessary to get a job done. She mainly worked alone, except for a couple of times she teamed with the Winchesters since they were hunting the same monster. She had also helped out other hunters now and then if the asked for her help. She had become friends with the brothers and their sister and found out they all knew Bobby Singer, a hunter she considered her mentor. The only reason she came here was she received a text from an unknown person inviting her here that a room had been prepaid and all she had to do was show up. Even though this sounded weird to her, she decided to check it out but was going to be sure to keep her guard up. Lark left Bobby a message of where she was at and if she hadn't contacted him back in a few days to send in the Calvary. He didn't like her going off like that, but knew she had a mind of her own and couldn't stop her.

"Hello?" the young girl that sat at the counter with a large leather bound book in front of her asked as she forced a smile. Lark could already tell she didn't want to be there any more as she did. "Do you have a reservation?"

"I believe so." Lark said already seeing two sets of couples walking around or sitting in the living room. "Larkin Harrington?"

The girl searched and nodded. "I've got you here for a month as well." She smiled hiding the confusion as she politely waved towards the couples milling around.

"Someone else paid for a month?" Lark asked and the girl nodded. "Who was it?" she questioned.

"I can't give out names of guest, but it was a young woman. She said she needed a break from her job." She turned around snagged a key and handed it to Lark. "Your room is on the second floor last door on the right. You do have your own bathroom, but since there's a surplus of people, hot water is in short supply so either take it early in the morning or at night. There is a list of activities we offer and when meals are served printed out and on your bed. If you want to hike, the kitchen can make up a lunch for you if you let them know ahead of time."

Lark nodded and grabbed her bag. As she walked up the steps she felt something brush past her knocking her off balance. Turning quickly she felt herself falling backwards until someone grab her arm and pulled her back so she could get her balance.

"There you go." a male voice said. The voice was soft and refined, making Lark turn around. The owner of the voice was tall, around 6'4" with sandy colored hair that was pulled in a fashionable spike in front. His deep blue eyes seem to engulf Lark in a sea of endless possibilities. "Need to be more careful." he chuckled and Lark nodded quickly not even able to thank the stranger for some reason. "Well I guess I'll see you around." he said with a shrug and salute before turning to continue on down the stairs. His tight fitting white shirt showed off a tanned, muscular frame and his jeans were baggy but showed off his backside nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have commented and followed, it does make it easier to post and write chapters and stories. Please continue to review and follow. thank you.**

Lark made her way to the second floor and down the hall to her room. She unlocked the door and stepped in, giving it a once over before sitting her duffle in a chair. The room was decorated in shades of grey with pillows and a throw of mauve design to accent the room. She could see the bathroom through a partly open door on one side of the room. A queen size bed sat against one wall and a dresser on the opposite one. There was an overstuffed chair sitting by the window that overlooked the mountains outside. Lark went to the window and opened it letting a cool breeze blow into the room and looked out at a large patio. She saw a couple sitting at a table with drinks enjoying the outdoors. She picked up the list and read what was offered and when the dining room was open. Glancing at her watch, she saw it would be a couple of hours before dinner would be served and decided to go check the place out to see if she got any bad vibes. She used the bathroom first and grabbed her sunglasses and the key for her room, giving it one more glance before heading out. She really wanted to get the lay of the land, so to speak, so she would be familiar with it in case this turned out to be a sham or trap.

The girl was still at the front desk as Lark ventured out the front door and took a path that led around the side of the building. She found signs pointing to garden, lake and hiking trails and stopped long enough to map it out in her head before continuing around to the patio she saw from her window. She took a lounge chair away from the couple that was still there and tried to relax as much as her hunter mind would allow. Lark wasn't much for small talk with strangers unless it involved working a case. Lark had been thinking about taking a short break from hunting after her last one since it was a tough one. She had not been able to save all the victims and that always weighted heavy on her heart. Bobby always told her to take a little break between hunts so she wouldn't burn herself out and get careless, which could lead to getting hurt or even worse killed. She had been pushing herself pretty hard the past couple of months and could tell she needed to slow it down for a while. Lark wondered if whoever had paid for the place was staying here too and what they hoped to gain by bringing her here. She pulled her cell out but saw the reception wasn't the greatest and shoved it back in her pocket. After breathing in a couple of slow deep breaths, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting her body relax as the sun warmed her face. It actually felt good to pause for a bit and take a little time for herself.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina opened the window and looked out across the wooded area behind the B&B spotting what looked like a lake through the branches of some of the trees. That was something she wanted to check out maybe tomorrow and decided to look at the list of activities again to see if anything interested her. She unpacked her bag and put her bathroom things her bathroom before deciding to heading down and see if she could look out a menu even though the dining room wasn't open quiet yet. Christina found her room key and made sure she had money in her pocket to pay. With a happy sigh, she headed from her room and toward the stairs wondering who else was staying here and if there were any singles. It was quiet downstairs as Christina paused in the archway and stuck her head in looking around at the tables scattered around one side of the room and tables set up buffet style on the other side.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked who was dressed like a hostess.

"I was wandering if I could go ahead and take a table and look over a menu even thought you're not serving yet." Christina asked politely knowing you could get more being nice than being rude.

"That's fine, just have a seat and I'll get you a menu you can look at." she replied smiling at Christina. The hostess turned and went to a small bar and got a menu bringing it back to Christina. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"That would be great! I'd like a Budweiser please."

"I'm sorry but we don't serve nor do we allow alcohol here."

"Not a problem." Christina said feeling bummed a little. "I'll have the sweet tea with lemon, then please."

"I'll be right back with it."

Christina looked over the two page laminated menu and saw they served simple food and usually had buffet at breakfast and dinner. That sounded good to her and she was glad her older brother wasn't here because he'd have a field day with the buffet. Dean would love the selection of pies that were all homemade. She sighed and looked up as the hostess sat her tea down and went back to what she was doing. Christina glanced out the side windows and wondered what her brothers were doing and hated to admit it, but she missed them and it hadn't even been a full day. She was looking forward to the downtime, but she was going to miss their presence around her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark jerked slightly as she looked quickly around when she realized she had dozed off for a few minutes. Checking the time, she got up and decided to head on in to the dining room thinking she might turn in early tonight and try to get a good night's sleep. Being a hunter did not always allow for one to get the recommended hours of sleep every night. Lark had learned to live off much less sleep than the normal person and had some catching up to do. Her last hunt didn't give her much time for sleep and she could tell it was affecting her more than she liked. Lark strolled into the dining room and gave it a brief look around. She faltered in her steps when a familiar face was sitting at a table by the windows.

"Christy, hi are you staying here?" Lark asked when she stopped at her table to greet her.

"Oh my god! Lark! How are you doing? Please sit and join me." Christina cried out in surprise to see the woman they had met a while back on a hunt.

"Thanks." Lark replied pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from her. "Are your brothers with you?" she asked looking around for a moment in hopes to see them. Both brothers were sexy eye candy and they were superb hunters. She didn't mind working with them since they knew how to get the job done.

"Nope it's just me. I just got here today and plan on staying for a long break. I finally convinced my bros that I need a little me time. It wasn't easy since you know how protective they are of me but I nagged them until they gave in."

"You wouldn't be staying for a month would you?"

"I am. Took me half a year to save up the money to pay for it. Its good thing that hunters are lousy poker players." she giggled. "You'd think they'd learn after playing with me, but doesn't seem the case."

"I know what you mean. You can bat your eyes at them and they forget what they're doing. It's so funny to see them flounder." Lark agreed smiling at her. "I'm sorry I've been so bad at staying in touch, but life didn't seem to want it to happen. I've had a couple of rough hunts in the past couple of months that just about kicked my butt."

"It's okay, I understand and I agree that things care get out of hand. That's why I wanted to do this and let myself unwind, relax and recharge. So are you doing the same thing?"

"Well, kind of..." Lark said looking out the window wondering if she should trust Christina and tell her about her situation.

"I know that look. Sammy gets it when he's trying not to tell me something. Maybe I can help. You know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"I know, but I don't want to drag you into something while you're on vacation. I'd feel guilty about that."

"Hey! Us sisters have to stick together. C'mon Lark, it might do you good to talk about it."

Lark hesitated, but when she saw Christina giving her the puppy dog eyes, she finally caved. "Alright, I received an anonymous text message that a reservation had been made in my name to spend some time here. I wasn't going to come, but it kind of peaked my curiosity; so here I am. It was paid for for thirty days, so the desk clerk said. I have no idea who or why someone would do that and I'm wondering if that someone wanted me here for a reason. I didn't feel anything sinister when I got here, but I'm not letting my guard down. I mean I could see maybe a weekend or so but not a month. And what really has me puzzled, is how whoever did it knows me."

"Wow! I'd be suspicious too. And you have no idea who did it? Did you try back tracing the text or asking the front who paid?"

"It was bounced off too many servers to do it. And I don't know anyone with that kind of extra money lying around who would wanna spend it on me." she huffed at being able to hack the call.

"Do you want me to tell Sammy when I talk to him? Maybe he could use that huge brain of his and find out who paid for the room. I don't blame you for being wary either. I wish someone had paid for mine, but it does sound creepy."

"No, that's okay, really. I wouldn't want to bother him with my little problems." Lark assured her hoping she wouldn't pursue the matter. "So what looks good on the menu?" Lark asked trying to change the subject.

"It's pretty simple but sounds delicious. They have a buffet tonight that looks appealing I think I'll try."

"That sounds good to me too." Lark agreed looking up when a waitress came to their table.

"Hello and welcome to the Healing Family Bed and Breakfast, my name is Jade. What can I get you to drink?" she asked looking to Lark for a response.

"Sweet tea is fine."

"Jade we already know what we want." Christina said. "We'll both have the buffet."

"Very good choice. I'll be right back with your tea and you can help yourself to the buffet." she told them writing down the order on her pad.

"Thanks. C'mon Lark, let's see what it has to offer. My stomach is telling me it wants food." Christina told her as she got up from the table rubbing her stomach that growled softly.

"The aroma is amazing. I don't think we'll be disappointed." Lark replied getting up to follow her. She glanced around and saw two couples strolling in and almost stumbled when the guy from the stairs came in behind them. He didn't notice her and she was glad and quickly caught up with Christina. She watched him take a table to wait for the waitress.

"You know him?" Christina whispered when she saw Lark eyeing a good looking guy.

"Not really, kind of bumped into each other on the stairs." she mumbled back taking a plate and going down the table randomly placing food on her plate. Once they had their plates filled, the girls made their way back to the table to sit down. Lark kept her head slightly down and turned, but tried to watch the guy as he got up to go to the buffet table.

"You should introduce yourself." Christina suggested.

"I couldn't. That would be too forward of me, besides, I'm not here to hookup."

"Suite yourself, but you never know unless you try."

"We'll see what happens." she shrugged not sure she wanted to go there. In her line of work it was hard to make a relationship work. Especially if the other person didn't know about what hid in the dark and she didn't want to endanger anyone if something came after her. Relationships could be a weakness that could be used against you and she didn't want or need that.

They began to sample their food humming and awing over the great tastes. Both were hungry and ate quickly for a few minutes before they forced themselves to slow down.

"So what room are you in?" Christina asked in between bites. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the flavors exploded in her mouth.

"On the second floor last one on the right, room 204." Lark replied trying hard not to laugh as she was doing the same.

"No way! I'm across the hall in 205." she exclaimed. "We should do some things together. It'd be nice to hang out with another female after dealing with my brothers."

"You sure? I don't want to spoil your vacation if something weird happens."

"Hey, it might be better if we do. That way I can have your back and you can have mine. I know my brothers would be relieved to know there's someone here I know and that can handle themselves."

"Okay." Lark said after thinking about it for a moment. "It would be nice to chill out together. There's a sign for a lake nearby that might be nice to check out."

"I know I saw it from my window and there's a couple of small towns not too far away we can go to." Christina added. "This is so good, I'm going to have to watch it or I'll gain twenty pounds while I'm here."

"I know me too." Lark chuckled. "I figured I'd turn in early tonight and try to catch up on a little sleep."

"My plan too. Wanna meet for breakfast in the morning and then go exploring?"

"Sounds good, how early?"

"Well they serve breakfast until nine am, how 'bout say around eight? That way we can sleep in."

"Sleep in." Lark laughed. "I think I've forgotten what that even means."

"Me too." Christina said laughing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christina woke up before her alarm. It was something that happened often when hunting with her brothers. She looked out the partly open window and took in a deep breath of the clean, warm air, thinking is was nice to wake up and not smell some unknown odor from a rundown motel room. The small towns still had lights flickering in the distance that seemed like little beacons against the darkness of the forest that surrounded them. The sky was turning to a light shade of blue/grey, so she knew it was still early but thought it would be pointless to go back to sleep for twenty minutes. She sighed, stretched her arms over her head as she woke her body up and then quickly turned off her alarm in her phone before heading into the bathroom. She stripped out of her sleep clothes and started the water making it just barely warm enough that she wouldn't freeze when she climbed in. She let out a sharp breath as the coolness touched her skin, but after spending years hunting with two older brothers she had got used to the coldness drenching her body. Christina tilted her head to let the water run over her hair before grabbing the shampoo and washing it. It didn't take her long to finish up and grabbed her towel to dry off. Even though the air was warm, goose bumps popped out on her body making her move faster. After towel drying her hair, she stepped from the bathroom to get some clean clothes and dress, thinking she'd head on down to the dining room and see if Lark was there and if not, get them a table and wait.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark's internal clock woke her up before her alarm on her cell could and she shut it off. She sat up and took in a deep breath trying to sense the area around her trying to determine if any danger could be lurking nearby. She heard a beep coming from her cell phone and she saw a blocked number trying to call her. She knew never to trust a number she didn't recognize so she let her phone ring until she got a tiny message of a missed call. She felt uneasy now; someone she didn't know was trying to call her. Another beep and she saw a new voicemail. Not very many people had her cell number and this made it all the more eerie and disturbing. Lark looked at her cell thinking, _'Should I answer it_?' She glanced at her closed bedroom door and thought about what would Christina do? What would she think? Lark shook her head and placed her phone on the bed. She would think on it during a shower, hoping it would clear her mind and maybe she could come up with a plan.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The dining room was scarcely occupied when Lark walked in searching for Christina. But when she didn't see her and figured she was still in her room. Maybe she was sleeping in since she was on vacation. She sat down at the table they used the night before and picked up the menu. It looked like there was a buffet for breakfast too and decided that was the way to go. It listed plenty of choices and the price was reasonable. She continued to stare at the menu, but her mind was on other things when someone walked up and slid in the seat across from her. She looked up with a smile thinking it was Christina but it was the man from before, the cute one she had met on the stairs and seem last night at dinner.

"Good morning." He said his friendly smile warm and welcoming. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright." Lark said setting the menu down not wanting to be rude to him, but still remained leery. "I'm waiting for my friend to come down."

"Oh that girl you were sitting with at dinner?"

Lark nodded as she studied him for any signs of danger.

"Well that's good that you have a friend here to enjoy the place with."

"I'm sorry; may I get your name? That way I don't call you 'the cute guy from the stairs who stopped me from making a fool of myself'."

The man laughed soft and sweetly and nodded. "My name is Devin Healing. I'm the owner of this establishment." he said with a wave of his hand. "And you are?"

"You?" Lark asked surprised because he looked too young to be the owner of this place. "My name's Lark."

"I inherited this place after my folks died on a hiking trip. Which not to be rude, I overheard your plans to hike with your friend. I'd advise you to not take the North Eastern Trail. We do have a gate blocking the path three miles up but something or someone keeps destroying it." Devin sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your vacation. Can I get you something to drink for you and your friend?"

"I'll have water please. Make that two glasses."

Devin nodded and left Lark alone at the table. She took out her phone and dialed her voicemail to listen to the message.

"First message, sent today Monday June 2nd at 7:05 A.M. from 792-891-0066. Duration 25 seconds."

Lark looked confused thinking that the number was just a solicitor telling her she had unpaid Student loan debt or credit cards that were on the verge of cancellation, but still this number was not that old so no one should have it but those closest to her. She waited for the voicemail to start and quickly figured that it wasn't what she thought.

"Lark." The voice was deep and wispy sending chills down her spine. "Lark." The name repeated over and over again sending more chills down her spine. The voice sounded like it wanted something from her. Like she wronged him in the past but she couldn't figure out what it could be. "Help us!" The sudden change made Lark jump in her seat and look around to be sure no one saw her display.

"End of Message. To erase it press seven. To save in the archives press two."

Lark was clearly shaken as she pressed two. It didn't make any sense to her about what was going on here.

"Message will be saved for twenty-one days. End of messages. To listen to your messa-"

Lark quickly ended her call as Devin returned with two glasses of water and a small plate of lemons.

"Here you go. Hope you and your friend enjoy your stay here and if I can be of assistance, please let me know." he said warmly.

"Thanks." she said smiling up at him hoping to hide the scared expression that was still in her eyes. Devin didn't seem to notice her discomfort and walked off to welcome an older couple that walked in. This was really getting strange and something along her line of work, but what could have left the message was the question. And to know her by name...It looked like she was going to have to do some investigating and was trying to decide whether to tell Christina or not. She knew she was here on vacation and didn't want to ruin it by dragging her into a hunt. Besides this was getting personal and she didn't like personal.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina arrived in the dining room and saw Lark staring at her water glass deep in thought with a serious look on her face. She moved slowly not to scare her and knew from experience that you didn't sneak up on a hunter. She knew without a doubt that she was packing, just like her. Christina had promised her brothers she wouldn't go anywhere unarmed.

"Lark?" She asked cautiously reaching out a hand ready to grab the glass in case she jumped. When her friend looked up at her Christina slowly sat down. "What's wrong?"

"It's...its nothing." Lark said clearing her throat and forcing a smile on her face. She didn't want to drag her friend into this now. She wanted her to relax and enjoy herself. But she thought if Christina was anything like her brothers, she knew she would have to tell her.

"You can trust me. What's the matter?" Christina's voice was soft and soothing a lot like Sam's voice when Lark would hunt with them on occasion.

"It's...no I can't. You're on vacation. You're here to unwind and enjoy nature. I'm fine."

"Dammit Lark..." Christina growled out.

Lark grinned slightly. Christina now sounded like her brother Dean. "Look, yes I wanted to take a vacation. But you were sent here by someone..."

"Or something." Lark added with a knowing undertone of something she wasn't saying.

"Or something? You're clearly spooked about something. You can trust me. Besides if something here happens, yes I would be upset, but it's the curse of a hunter. We can't relax. We can't stay away. Something always drags us back."

Lark looked into Christina's soft hazel eyes and shook her head. Christina reached over the table and grabbed one of her hands. "Lark, you saved my life a while back. I will never forget that. Let me help you with this, it might save your life. I you now we Winchesters always return the favor."

"I highly doubt it would get that far." Lark said with a slight quiver in her voice. "But, alright. I doubt you'll let it drop until I fess up."

"Sweet! Its settled." Christina smiled grabbing a menu and looked at her choices.

"The buffet looks appealing and the price is good." Lark told her looking at the young woman and glad she was an ally. She hunted alone most of the time, but it was nice to have a friend to confide in and help.

 **~DSCWIN~**

They decided to head to a town first as Christina mentioned the lack of signal which made the voicemail Lark had her listened to seem more eerie with the static and breaking up of the signal. They found a small internet cafe and took a seat near the back away from people so they wouldn't have any prying eyes.

Christina had written down the number that she tried to call earlier and waited for Sam to answer his cell phone.

"H'llo." A deep sounding yawn filled the phone as her brother answered. It was far away and Christina figured it was on speaker.

"Sammy, your help is needed with a little problem." Christina said.

There was a scramble as Sam's phone was picked up and taken off speaker and another voice continued the conversation.

"Christy you okay? What's wrong? Were you followed?" Christina sighed as she looked at Lark who gave her a quizzical look. "Dean." Christina mouthed and Lark nodded knowingly. "Dean calm down. I'm just fine. It's Lark who's having the problem."

"Lark? She's there with you? Now that's kind of strange. Did you plan this? Let me talk to her."

"Yeah and no not planned, that's the strange part." Christina said pointing to Lark and to her phone. Lark nodded and was handed Christina's phone.

"Hey Dean." Lark said with a warm smile. "Its been a while." she said softly picturing his green eyes and that sassy, quirky smile he had.

"Like wise sweetheart." Dean said picturing Lark in his mind. He liked her and often wondered what she was doing after they parted on the last hunt they went on together. "So what's going on? Sleeping Beauty here refused to get out of bed."

"Shut up Jerk." Sam's voice was muffled as he yelled from the bathroom.

Dean sighed. "So what's going on?" But there was a pause before he asked. "How are you getting service? Christy said we could only text her."

"We're in an internet cafe in a town down the mountain from the B&B. We're hoping Sam would be able to get a run down on a phone number for me." Lark looked up and saw Christina had left the table to buy herself a small coffee. There was a second one in the cardboard tray and she nodded with approval. "Do you think you can look it up? Unless you're busy..."

"We can do that. But we won't be able to get out there for at least a week. Caught a case down south that we need to wrap up, unless you girls are in trouble..."

It was as if Lark had Christina's cell phone on speaker. She looked at Lark and shook her head for them not to come. "No need to come out unless things get really dicey. I can handle myself and I'm sure your sister can do the same." Lark said and Christina nodded. "Do you have some paper and pen?"

"Yeah go ahead with the number." Dean mumbled looking around for a pen as he talked.

Lark grabbed the piece of paper with the number written down and recited it. "Alright it's 792-891-0066."

"792-891-0066." Dean repeated and Lark could hear as paper was ripped off a pad. "Alright got it. We'll check it out and let you know. How long are you going to be in town?"

"Hold on..." Lark said before looking up at Christina and handing the cell back to her.

Christina raised her phone up to her ear, "Hey Dean what's up?" She listened to Dean's question. "I think we'll be in town for at least a couple of hours, maybe longer depends on what we find interesting to do. Might go visit the library and see if we can do some research while we're here."

"I can help with that." Lark said making Christina smile.

"Yeah I'll keep you posted. If I don't answer leave a text. Alright, I will. Bye." Christina hung up and set her phone on the table.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this on your vacation. I'll make it up to you."

"Lark, stop. I had a choice to let you do this on your own, but that's not what friends do and especially not hunters."

"Let's just see what we can find out first and then I'll decide how I want to pursue it. I might not need your help, but thanks for offering anyway. And you're right hunters have to stick together." Lark answered glad to have someone else's knowledge to help out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's see what Lark and Christina are about to get into, in Chapter four of A Hunter's Vacation.**

The Library was larger then both Christina and Lark thought it would be for such a small town. A large sign was outside stating that all electronics were to be kept at the front desk. Christina quickly sent a text to Dean telling him what was going on and handed her cell phone to the librarian and accepted a wooden chip with a number on it. She watched as the librarian placed her cell in a container with the same number painted on the outside so she would be able to pick them up when they needed to leave. Lark handed hers as well wondering why this was necessary and took her chip before following Christina down the rows of books.

After a few minutes of browsing, they found the section on local history and began to look for anything unusual such as strange deaths, disappearances or murders. They had spent forty minutes looking for any past history about the bed and breakfast but they came up nothing. Lark was feeling like she was forcing Christina to waste her vacation on a wild goose chase when she saw her rush towards her.

"Found something?" Lark asked as they found a free table nearby to sit at.

"Yeah, check this out." Christina's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "These two towns and the bed and breakfast were once part of Native American Tribal land way back in the 1800's."

"So you think it's a spirit of a Native calling me?" Lark asked and Christina shook her head.

"I don't think it's a native curse." Christina said flipping the book she was reading so Lark could read. "It said that back in 1872 the owner of the bed and breakfast, a Mr. Bridger Healing, signed a treaty that allowed him to own the land surrounded the bed and breakfast while the Indians lived own the rest. They were fair about it and split it equally. And none of the land was plentiful of natural resources so it's not a dispute about being cheated out of mineral rights or anything like that. There was never like a vein of gold or oil or antying like that to make the other jealous of the division."

Lark read silently what Christina had been saying. What she read didn't solve any questions but brought in a load more questions. "I don't think an Indian spirit would try to contact me by cell, that's crazy. And who would have wanted me to come here in the first place? There's gotta be more to this than a dispute over a treaty that long ago. Maybe it was something that happened afterwards. How did the towns begin and what happened to the Indian tribes that owned the land? Doesn't really say in this article."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Christina said Looking over at the copier that was nearby and read the sign about the rules of printing from books. "We need to do a little more digging into this. It's just going to be an interesting month if we can't solve this." Christina said looking down at her watch and stood up taking the book with her.

Lark followed and saw her walk over to a copier and began to print off the pages of the article before placing the book back on the shelf and handing Lark a copy of the papers.

"Mind setting up a private book club?" Christina chuckled making lark smile. "This way we can both try and solve this craziness before it gets too ugly." Lark nodded and they left, folding the papers and stuffing them into their jean pockets. They handed the librarian their numbered chips and walked out holding their cellphones. They headed out the library trying to mull over what they had found and not found.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The two young woman stopped at a small diner in town, not wanting to loose signal in case Dean or Sam tried to get a hold of them. Even when they were at the library they didn't get anything from Christina's brothers. They both thought it was because they were busy with their hunt or they were still searching for information.

"So you find anything unusual?" Lark asked as they both read the copies of the pages while they ate.

"Nothing that I haven't read before." Christina answered wiping her mouth with a napkin before setting it on her empty plate. "But what does seem strange is that when I read it, it's like I'm reading it for the first time. Even though I know I red it...Does that make sense?"

Lark nodded and looked away from her copy and outside. There seemed to be something calling her from out there. It was like a soft whisper of a voice urging her to come.

"Do you hear that?" Lark asked as she turned her head towards the soft cries, that were just loud enough to be heard over the clinking and talking of the other patrons inside the diner. No one else inside except here seemed to be aware of the sounds that they were picking up.

Christina looked up. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"I said do you hear that?" Lark replied straining to make out the voice.

Christina closed her eyes trying to hear anything besides the chatter. "Is someone hurt and screaming?" She asked and Lark looked excited. "What?"

"You hear the screaming too. I thought for a second I was the only one."

Christina closed her eyes again and Lark watched as Christina's forehead furrowed.

"You okay?" Lark questioned.

"There's more than one now. All of them are screaming." Christina said opening her eyes and shaking her head. She looked back down to the copy of the pages. "Must be missing something." She said and Lark looked too. "I'm wondering if it's trapped souls from when the family first moved here."

"Like before the conflict was resolved maybe?" Lark asked and Christina shrugged. "That could be a possibility. But where would their bodies be?"

"Somewhere around the bed and breakfast maybe. We can look over the map and circle where we should look. I saw free maps of the area at the front desk when I checked in. It might give us a clue where to start."

Christina's cell began to ring next to her hand. "It's Sam or Dean. They might have found something." She quickly answered and slid into the booth besides Lark so that they both could hear what her brothers had to say without disturbing the others. "Hey guys what did you find?"

"Is Lark there?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm here." Lark said into the cell. "What did you find out?"

"That number doesn't exist. We have no idea where it came from let alone who called you. I couldn't trace it to any one person or location. Are you sure you wrote it down right?"

"I'm sure. I'm not liking the sound of this."

Christina looked over at her companion and saw color slowly leave her face. She knew Lark was worried about who and why she was lured here. There had to be a reasonable answer. She just hoped they could find it before anyone got hurt or worse killed.

"Did they say anything in the text or voicemail?"

"Nothing very specific. In the text they said I needed to come to this bed and breakfast and that my room was paid for. This is crazy, there has to be a person behind this. A spirit couldn't set all this up could they? I know I had my fair share of spirits but none of there were this sophisticated. I mean, I know a spirit can possess a human and take over their body, but why go through all this trouble for me? I try and fly under the radar and be as invisible as possible when I can."

"What was on the voicemail?" Sam asked.

"When I listened to the voicemail it just said my name over and over until the ending with " _Help us"._ There was a lot of static and clicking since the reception was bad, but maybe it was EMF that was doing it."

"Interesting." Sam said and the tiny phone speaker was filled with tiny clicks. Most likely Sam was on his laptop looking something up.

"Is Dean there?" Christina asked out of the blue making Lark give her a questioning look.

"No, he went to grab some food. Why?"

"He was way to quiet that's all." Christina giggled making Lark smile. "If he were there I know he'd have an opinion about everything."

"That is true." Sam agreed. "So I found something about the town. It says that back in the mid nineteenth century the owner of the bed and breakfast signed a treaty to just own the land surrounding the bed and breakfast."

"Yeah we got that already." Lark said glancing at the papers. "Anything about a conflict resulting in major loss of life or disappearances? You know its like there's some lost souls maybe trapped here calling for help."

Sam was quiet for a few minutes as the clicking returned. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. The owners of the bed and breakfast are buried there on the property along with other relatives. The place has been in the family all these years being passed down from one generation to the next."

"So there's a Healing family burial grounds somewhere near the place." Christina stated and Lark nodded. "Anyone in the family die from suspicious circumstances?"

"Nope. All of them died basically of old age. But there have been a few accidents, which resulted in death, but none of them seem suspicious though." Christina and Lark sighed. "Hey I thought you wanted a vacation from hunting. Why are you doing this Christy?"

"Because Lark's a friend and needs help. We owe her after the last hunt she helped us on and we don't leave a friend in a lurch." Christina said. "Besides I know you two are grateful I'm not there with you. Am I right?"

"Okay, I'll give you that much. It has been a lot quieter." Sam said making Christina roll her eyes. "Look I'll keep looking and if things start happening give us a heads up. We might be able to come by and help you two on this."

"I think we can handle it Sammy." Christina said seeing Lark shake her head no. "But if we need the help I'll send you guys a text."

"Alright sounds good. Talk to you later."

"Alright bye Sammy." Christina and Lark said at the same time.

"Bye you two and stay out of trouble. You know we don't like you going off and doing hunts on your own. At least you have another experienced hunter with you or we'd be heading your way as soon as we could."

"I know and we'll be careful," Christina said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "It's not our first rodeo and you know it. Just tell Dean not to worry for it will cause him to have wrinkles."

"Easier said than done," Sam said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "You know we just worry about you sis and you too Lark."

"Thanks Sam," Lark said smiling. "We won't take any unnecessary risks and if extra hands are needed you'll be the first we call."

"Good, I'm holing you to that. You keep in touch." Sam said before disconnecting the call.

The call ended and both girls were back to square one, and neither of them had any idea where to go next.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark laid on her stomach on her bed, her copy of the pages Christina had made was spread out in front of her. Something or someone had asked her to come here. Something or someone wanted her help, but with what? Were there spirits trapped on this plane that couldn't cross over? Had something or someone awakened a vengeful spirit? And most of all, how was she connected to it all? She had helped other spirits in the past but it was different than this. It didn't feel the same.

A loud scream filled the second floor hallway and Lark raced out of her room nearly bumping into Christina as she emerged from her own room. She looked just as confused as Lark. The scream was louder this time and it came from the other end of the hall. Both Christina and Lark hurried towards where the screams seemed to be coming from, only to stop dead in their tracks. One of the older couples Lark had seen the night before, their bodies were crumbled at the head of the stairs, blocking them. Their limbs seemed to be twisted and broken as if they had been dropped from a high distance to settle on the landing. The misshapen injuries had both girls deciding that whatever did this wasn't form their natural plain of existence.

"I think we need to get your brothers here." Lark said and Christina nodded in agreement. They both rushed back to their rooms only to find their personal items scattered across the floor. The pages Christina had copied were ripped to shreds. She looked for her phone only to discover it was missing. Lark's room was just as messy and her cell was also missing.

"I guess someone wants us to do this ourselves." Christina said and Lark nodded in agreement.

"It looks like you've been pulled into this mess too, whatever it is. I'm sorry about that. I know you wanted to take time off from hunting, not work a case like this." Lark apologized.

"No worries, I can still maybe get some me time in and work the case at the same time. Hopefully it won't take us that long to solve it."

"I think we need to talk to the owner of the place, Devin Healing."

"How do you know him?"

"He's that cute guy from the other night at dinner. He introduced himself to me this morning before you came down." Christina looked impressed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, someone needs to call the cops to get the bodies moved before any of the other guests see them." Christina looked down the hall to make sure no one else had come out of their rooms.

"I'll head downstairs and you stay here." Lark told her as she eased by the bodies and mad her way downstairs. Whatever this was, seemed to be getting stranger by the minute. She couldn't imagine why this couple would be killed like this and in the way they were killed made it all the more mysterious. She hoped maybe Devin might be able to shed some light on the matter as a plan began to form in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**So something has shaken these two's "vacation" with a dead body. I hope they'll be able to solve this problem before more people are killed.**

 **Thank you again, NCSUPNATFAN for your help and continued support. A. Serpico thank you for being there with the support.**

 **Please comment and continue to read! -DSCWIN**

Lark looked around but no one was at the desk. She noticed a buzzer and pushed it a couple of times hoping to get help. It wasn't but a few minutes before Devin opened the door behind the counter and came out.

"Well hello Lark, how can I help you?" He asked giving her an award winning smile.

"I'm afraid you need to call the cops, one of the couples that's staying here is dead..." she started to explain.

"Whoa! Whoa back up there!" he cried in disbelief interrupting her.

"Right, I know this sounds crazy, but they're at the head of the stairs and you might wanna get someone out here fast to remove the bodies."

"Show me." he demanded coming from around the desk to follow her up the stairs. He gasped loudly and stopped short when he saw the bodies and looked at the two woman standing beside the bodies. "I don't believe this." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Look, why don't you get a sheet or something to cover the bodies so the other guests won't see them. I know it'll be hard to keep something like this from them, but at least they won't have to see it." Christina suggested.

"I'll do that and put in a call to the police in town." Devin agreed. "Did either of you see what happened?"

"No, we just heard the screams and then we found them like this." Lark answered.

"I'll be right back. You think you could keep any other guests away until I get back?"

"Yes, we'd do our best." Lark replied moving to stand so she could look down the hall in case any other guests came out of their rooms.

"I can't believe no one else heard the screams." Christina said quietly thinking it was unusual that only they were here.

"Maybe that's how someone wanted it." Lark surmised. "Your brothers are going to be worried if we don't call them. After the cops come, we should see about using Devin's landline and letting them know our cells are missing."

"Good idea or they'll be on their way here."

Both turned when footsteps sounded coming up the stairs. Devin appeared and shook out a sheet and with Lark's help covered the bodies. He still had a look of disbelief on his face and looked at the two women.

"I've got to ask, why aren't you two freaking out over this?" he inquired. He knew that not many people especially women would be this calm if they found dead bodies where they were staying.

"I guess you could say, it's not the first ones we've seen." Lark shrugged.

"Lark's right, we've seen worse." Christina added.

"I think there's something you're not telling me." Devin questioned. "I think we should have a talk after the cops finish up and leave."

"You're probably right about that. We have some questions maybe you can answer for us." Christina told him.

"Is everything alright out here?" a man asked as he stepped from his room and saw them standing there and the sheet covering the evidence.

"There's been an accident, if you'll just stay in your room until the cops get here and sort this out." Devin said stepping forward to stop the man from coming closer.

"Alright, I guess." he said returning to his room and closing the door.

"Is there anyone else on this floor?" Lark asked wanting to be prepared if other would venture out.

"No, you two and that gentleman and his wife and the dead couple were the only ones up here. The other two couples are on the first floor."

"Good, so at least we can control the onlookers then."

"I'm going to wait at the front door for the cops; will you two be okay up here alone?"

"Yes, shouldn't be a problem." Christina said glancing at Lark and getting a nod she was good. After Devin had left, she turned back to Lark and asked, "I know that look. I see it all the time from Sam. What are you thinking?"

Lark looked at her for a moment before deciding to tell her part of her plan. She couldn't keep her in the dark since it looked like she was being drawn into whatever mystery this was. "I think we should hold a seance and see if we can communicate with a spirit and see what they want."

"You know how to do that?" she quizzed wondering how dangerous it could be.

"Yes, I've taught myself a few tricks to help with the hunts. It's not that hard and you don't have to be a witch or a seer to do it. I have everything we'll need in my car. Look I can do it on my own, you don't have to be there."

"Hell, I'm game. I'd like to not have anymore deaths while we're here if it can be avoided. So where should we do it?"

"Well, the couple was killed in here; I guess we could use one of our rooms.

"Let's hope the cops don't take too long in getting here and don't keep us tied up in all this."

"we were the one to find the bodies; they should just take our statements and go from there. It's not like we're going anywhere if they need to talk to us again." Lark shrugged as she started making a mental list of what she would need to do in the seance.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The two hunters looked towards the stairs when voices could be heard coming up toward them. They both straightened up and waited as Devin showed the cops the bodies. He explained how Lark and Christina had heard something and found them and came and got him. The cops looked at Lark and Christina with a curious expression. Lark figured it was because they were so calm about all of it.

"So you two didn't see anyone around when you found the bodies?" one cop asked.

"No, I heard someone cry out and met Lark in the hall. Then we found them just like that. There wasn't anyone else around that we saw." Christina explained.

"So you heard the cries too?" another cop asked Lark.

"Yes, it's like Chriss said." Christina flinched slightly but Lark didn't seem to notice. "and no I didn't see anyone either. I went down and got Devin so he could call the cops."

"Alright, why don't you ladies head back to your rooms and we'll finish up here." The cop told them as others snapped photos of the crime scene.

"Alright." Lark said. "C'mon Chriss." she whispered wanting to get away from everyone.

Christina opened her mouth to say something to Lark until Devin showed up in front of them. "Lark could I speak with you later?" Devin asked as she started to walk away.

"Umm...Sure I guess." She replied a puzzled look crossing her face for a moment. She wasn't sure what he would want, but maybe she could question him about his ancestors and see if maybe something had happened that never got recorded. She wondered if he had any journals or diaries of any of his relatives that owned this place before and she thought it would be a good idea to question him further about his parent's hiking accident and deaths. The way he described it, it was like something didn't like people trespassing on that one hiking trail. She really didn't think it would be people tearing down the gates that were put up to keep people out, but then again why tear down the gates if they wanted people to stay out. Too many questions were bouncing around in her head giving her a slight headache.

"Lark did you hear me?" Christina asked when Lark didn't answer her question.

"What? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought; what did you say?"

"I guess you agree with me about not telling the cops about our rooms and our missing cells. Are you understanding any of this? Why take our cells when there are landlines we can use?"

"I can't answer that and yes; I didn't think it would be wise to mention our little problem. Whatever we do, it'll have to wait until the cops leave and things quiet down. We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves."

"So right. Sammy and Dean would have a cow if they knew what was going on right now. If it's not too late when the cops gets through, guess I need to call them."

"Well, they are pretty protective of you, so I understand they would be worried. Are you sure you want to stay here with all this going on. I'm serious Chriss, if you wanna leave and go somewhere else to continued your vacation it's fine, really. You don't owe me anything and don't feel obligated to stay."

"Save your breath, I'm in this 'til the end now. Whatever this is, they're going to find they screwed with the wrong chicks. No one messes with my cell and gets away with it. Think we'll get them back? Really hate to lose it since I just got it a few months ago."

"Thanks and I'm with you I had a lot of info on my cell I really don't want to have to recreate."

"So what do you think Devin want to talk to you about?"

"No idea. Guess we should clean up our rooms and be sure nothing else is missing." She commented, pausing at her door as Christina stopped in front of hers.

"You're probably right. What say we meet back up in an hour or so and see if the cops are done?"

"Fine with me." Lark said as she opened her door and went back into her room. She stood at the door and looked around at the mess that she was going to have to clean up. After letting out a deep breath, Lark moved into the room and grabbed the trashcan so she could pick up the ripped up pages. She looked around at clothes tossed around, her shoes scatter about and couple of magazines she had bough torn up, wondering what pissed off whoever did this. They weren't out of their rooms that long so they didn't have much time to make this mess. She checked her watch so she'd know when to meet Christina and hopefully be able to go to her car to get her bag for the seance.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was stepping from the bathroom when a soft knock sounded at her door. She went to open it thinking it was Christina and was surprised to see Devin standing there looking a little shell shocked. Before she could say anything Christina stepped from her room and faltered when she saw they weren't alone. Lark and Christina looked at each other not sure what do to until Devin spoke.

"Hi. So, I was wondering if you young ladies would like to join me for a drink?" Devin asked looking from one to the other waiting for the response. "I could use one and thought you could too."

"Sure, sounds good." Lark finally said communicating silently with Christina that they should do it.

"I'm game." Christina agreed getting the message from Lark.

"Ladies." Devin said stepping back so they could go first.

Lark and Christina made their way down the hall and paused for a moment where they had found the bodies before continuing down the stairs. It looked like someone had cleaned what little blood there was up already, but they could still make out a slight stain.

They headed into the dining room and sat down at the same table they had been using for meals. Being sure Devin couldn't hear, Lark leaned close to Christina and whispered.

"I'm going to see if I can get some information from him, play along with me."

"No problem. After all I got your back."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to take a moment and thank a few people who have made this story possible. One to the writer and creator of supernatural, without you this entire thing wouldn't happen. The NCSUPNATFAN who's guidance, help and support has made it possible to continue even when I don't feel like I'm doing a great job. To A. Serpico who is not only a fan of my mg writings but my friend thank you.**

 **Now just a minor setback to the guest known as "Mark" that likes to comment on stories about The Little Prince. Just a simple request. Please stop. Nobody thinks your joke is funny. Please stop. And for those who think it is funny you're part of the problem.**

Chapter Six

The girls sat back when Devin appeared carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels and three glasses. He pulled a chair to the end of the table so he was sitting with Lark and Christina on either side of him.

"Hope this is okay, I don't drink much and a friend gave me this as a gift. He said it was good." He said opening the bottle and pouring some in each glass.

"It's fine." Lark assured him accepting the glass and quickly downing the whiskey watching Christina do the same. This was nothing to them, though neither drank that much they could hold their own with the men. One shot was enough to settle their nerves but not enough to get them tipsy.

"Right..." He replied surprised by their quick draining of their glasses like it was water. He sipped his and offered them another shot, but both declined wanting to have a clear head.

"Devin can I ask you a few questions?" Lark started hoping to gain some information they didn't already know.

"Sure, I've got nothing to hide." He said shrugging his shoulders and looking at her waiting for her to continue.

"Has anything like this ever happen her before? I know the Healings have owned this land since the eighteen hundreds and one of your ancestors built this place as a family home and later it was turned into a B & B."

"Not that I know of. Like I told you, my parents were killed while hiking a year or so and I became the owner. I don't have brothers or sisters, so it all belongs to me. I knew it would be passed down to me eventually, but I didn't think I would get it this way." He said sadly as he circled a finger around the rim of his glass.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, do you mind telling me what happened?" She urged wondering if the deaths were connected.

"I'm getting the feeling you two know more then you're telling me and the way your reacted to the bodies...Just who are you?" He questioned glancing from one face to the other. He saw a look pass between them and both nodded their heads in agreement about something.

"I guess our reactions to the bodies wasn't your typical response, but that's because we've seen much worse. You've got to have an open mind here because what we're going to tell you will make us seem crazy, but we're not." Christina stated.

"You see we're hunters and we look for strange and unusual deaths, disappearances, that kind of thing because it usually means there's a supernatural presence involved. We take care of the problem before it gets worse." Lark added watching Devin frown and look puzzled with her words.

"You mean ghosts?" He questioned as he tried to wrap his head around all this.

"Well spirits, demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shiftier, you usual run of the mill monsters. I hate to tell you this but they are real and we hunt them if they endanger human lives. We're thinking a spirit or more then one is haunting this place for some reason or we're dealing with some type of creature. We're just not sure yet. We're still gathering information on the case."

"You're not serious aren't you?" Devin scoffed in disbelief.

"Deadly." Lark said without blinking an eye.

"I think I need another drink." Devin mumbled pouring a little more of the amber liquid into his glass and drinking it. He sat the glass down and drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Why now? Why hasn't anything like this happened before?"

"Has anything around here changed recently?" Christina asked.

"I don't think so, I'm no sure. There's always new houses going up or logging being done around here, but I don't know what would of made this happen."

"You see, I was asked to come here with a text by someone or something and my room was already paid for. You couldn't by chance look up who paid for it can you?" It might give us a lead to what's going on." Lark asked him.

"I don't usually give personal info out, but under the circumstances, I think I'll make an exception."

"Are there any old journals or diaries from your ancestors that have been handed down over the years that we could look at?"

"I'm no sure, I do have some old trunks stored in the attic that I've not had time to go through."

"Think we could have a look?" Christina asked thinking that would be a good place to start.

"Don't see why not, but I'd wait until tomorrow since it's already late. What if I have breakfast with you and then show you where it is and you can look around?" He suggested. "And I'll see what I can find out about whoever booked your room, Lark."

"That sounds good. Thank you for your help. I'm hoping we can figure this out before anyone else gets hurt."

"Would you mind if I used your landline? Seems like some douchebags didn't want us using our cells and took them. I need to make one quick call." Christina asked.

"No problem. You can use the one at the front desk." Devin said getting up as they got up. They followed him to the desk and he sat the phone up on the counter and got an outside line for Christina.

"Thanks." She said as she quickly dialed Sam's number thinking he would be more reasonable than Dean to talk to. She was lucky and got his voicemail and left a brief message about their cells missing and gave the number to the B&B if they needed to contact them. She didn't mention the bodies they had found because she knew no matter what they were doing, they'd pack up and head her way thinking she needed protecting. "Alright that's taken care of."

"I need to run to my car for something. I'll be right back." Lark said as she turned to head outs the front door.

"So how did you start doing this thing you do?" Devin asked Christina as he watched Lark leave.

"Guess you could say it runs in the family. I technically started by myself at fourteen before I found out about my family. I have two older brothers who do the same thing but since they were kids. Our dad did this too, before he passed away a couple of years ago. We usually work cases together, but I wanted a break and decided to take a little vacation."

"What about Lark? How'd she get started?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her. Us hunters are pretty private and don't talk about ourselves that much. But there's usually a good reason. You should talk to her; she's a pretty cool person." Christina told him as she got the vibe that he might like her and understood why. Lark was nice looking, though she could be a little serious at times, but she was likable and a great person.

Devin was pretty easy on the eyes as well. He was handsome, fit, well groomed and available. Lark could do worse. She thought. Maybe I could play a little matchmaking between these two. She smiled with what her plan was but wiped the smile off her face when Lark came back carrying a backpack and nodding to her she had everything they needed.

"Thanks for your help Devin, we'll see you in the morning then for breakfast." Lark said shaking his hand and looking to Christina with a look of help to get past him.

"Why do I have the feeling you two are up to something?" Devin asked studying them as he waited for an answer. He made no moves to leave as he looked form one to the other.

"Fine," Lark caved in uncomfortable with how Devin was looking at him. "We're going to see if we can contact any spirits that might be here and see what they want."

"Come again?"

"We're doing a seance." She huffed out deciding she might as well tell him the truth.

"Here? Have you done this before?"

"Yes. A few time. But only when I needed help from the other side."

"Alright. Count me in. Where are we doing this?"

"Umm...we can do it in my room..." She stammered not sure why she suggested her room.

"Why don't we use my suite?" Devin said looking at the backpack and assuming it was heavy. "It's larger and more private, so you won't have any interruptions." Christina and Lark looked at each other weighing the pros and cons. "So are you two coming?" He asked.

"That's just fine." Lark said and Devin smiled leading the two girls around the front desk and opened a door that was off in the back. He allowed them to go inside first.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark and Christina walked through the door into a small foyer that opened into a large private suite. One side was the living room and the other was a small dining room/ kitchen area. They could see several more doors and figured they were bedrooms or bathrooms. The place seemed warm, inviting and comfortable. Devin stepped in behind them and closed the door before stepping around them.

"Would the dining room table be suitable?" He asked moving around the stunned girls and moved around a small table that could seat four.

"Yes, that would be fine. I can set up there." Lark nodded letting him lead them deeper into his domain. She wondered if his mom had decorated the place as she took in the decor. Lark spotted a couple of pictures of a happy couple in front of the B&B hanging on the wall and some of a younger Devin sitting on a bookcase.

Devin and Christina took a seat at the table and watched as Lark set up. She first removed a black silk cloth with symbols painted on it and spread it out over the table top. Then she took out four deep blue candles and set them on the four compass points before taking a match and lighting each of them as she began to speak.

"We cleanse this place of all negative energy. I call upon Fire to purify, Water to quench, Earth to anchor and Wind to cleanse. Open my mind and let me see." She chanted, holding a lit match to each candle wick until it caught, sending a hiss and sizzle up in the air.

Devin looked out in wonder since he had no knowledge of anything like this. Christina watched lark as she prepared herself for the ritual. She was impressed that Lark knew about things like this and maybe she would ask her to teacher her.

Lark placed a small brass bowl in the center of the cloth and sprinkled crushed herbs into it. Lark started to chant softly while pouring holy oil over the herbs. With a sharp silver knife she cut her index finger and let blood drip into the bowl, then wrapped a bandage around the cut to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, she dropped a match into the bowl igniting the contents. The room filled quickly with an earthy, slightly sweet, aroma as a dense bluish grey smoke twirled toward the ceiling. Lark waved a small amount of smoke her way letting it bathe over her for a moment.

"Take my hands and join your hands, don't let go no matter what you see or hear and don't speak." Lark told the two as she laid her hands on the table face up. "They need to hear only my voice so you two need to remain calm and quiet." She said sternly looking at Devin before continuing. "Now's the time to leave if you don't think you can handle this. It freaks some people out and they can't handle it."

"I'm not going anywhere. Go ahead, I'm good." Devin replied gripping both their hands tightly and stilling himself for what she was about to do."

"I call upon any spirits that can hear my voice, come to me. Let me be your conduit to this world. Be not afraid, come to me. You will not be harmed so please don't harm us. Hear my voice and come to me." She said in a soft humming voice that was just loud enough for the others to hear. "If you are here, show yourselves to me. This is a save haven for you, please I wish to speak with you and find out what you want. Come forward. Come forward please." Lark continued to chant as she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward as she breathed in the smoke still hanging in the air. Christina and Devin looked around them cautiously waiting to see if anything was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're getting to the answers those of us are needing. Who sent Lark to the Bed and Breakfast? Was is she supposed to hunt? Will they survive? Will there be more victims? We'll just have to see. Thank you TweetyRulz for the lovely review! I can't wait to give you the answer you seek. Thank you again for NCSUPERNATFAN for the help and teachings with this. A. Serpico, thank you again for being a supported friend. I hope I don't let anyone down. Enjoy!-DSCWIN**

Chapter Seven

The room was quiet and the smell of incense and herbs, along with his five shots of whiskey, was making Devin start to slump in his chair. Christina had been quietly listening and sensing any disturbances for the past thirty minutes but there was nothing. Lark sighed heavily making Devin sit up in his seat ashamed he had dozed off.

"It's not going to happen." Lark said disappointed. She had never had a seance where nothing happened. At least not at this level. "You can let go of each other's hands." Lark said dropping her hands away from Christina and Devin, who dropped their hands as well. "I wonder what going on."

"You think they're forced to stay silent?" Christina asked helping Lark clean up the table from the seance and placed them back in her backpack. Devin had shuffled over and collapsed on the couch to be out of the way and to let the effects of the whiskey wear off.

"I don't know." Lark said glancing around to be sure she had gotten everything. "But I think we need to keep an eye on Devin to make sure I didn't bring something over that didn't want to be seen." She said glancing his way to see he seemed to be asleep.

Christina headed for the kitchen and began opening cupboards. Lark walked over and saw her grabbing an unopened bottle of salt and looking at it.

"I'll take the west side of the place while you..." Chrsitina said as she reached up and grabbed another container and tossed it to Lark. "...Take the east. We'll leave a message for Devin so he doesn't destroy the lines. We can tell him that if he stays put he'll be safe."

"But that's one person, what about the other staying here?" Lark asked dumping salt on the window ledge. "We can't leave them defenseless."

"We can knock on every door and ask them to salt their windows and doors."

"I don't think that would go over very well. Maybe we can come up with a gas leak or infestation of some kind. The few questions asked the better. Or better yet get them away from here. Maybe we they can transfer their funds and find a hotel that's not..."

A high pitched wail rang through both hunters' heads making them crumple to the ground and grab their ears. Salt flew around them as the scream made a second lap. Lark glanced over at Devin who was either out cold from the whiskey or wasn't aware of the screaming. Either way she hoped he wasn't getting harmed. She looked over at Christina who was trying to pinpoint where the wail was coming from but then was knocked over by something, sending her flying into a wall. Christina's body lay still and Lark feared something horrible had happened to her. After another five minutes the screaming silenced and Lark went to check on Christina.

"Chris?" She called shaking her friend trying to arouse her from her unconscious state. "Chris wake up!"

Christina's eyes slowly opened as she looked at Lark with confusion. "What the hell was that?" She asked rubbing her head, checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding or anything.

Lark gently moved her hand and looked at her friend closely to see a lump on the back of her head where she had collided with the wall.

"Don't worry about me," Christina said seeing Lark fumbling with her backpack. "It's not everyday I get a bump on the head but when I do, we Winchesters take it with a shot of Jack and then something sweet."

Lark helped Christina to her feet, double checking to make sure Devin was still alright. When she was satisfied that Devin was in no danger, Lark helped Christina out of the private section of the bed and breakfast and looked up the stairs unsure if she'd be able to help her up them.

"Hey, can we head outside? All that smoke from the seance is making my head spin, and with a headache like I have right now it's not a good thing."

Lark nodded and headed for the front door leading them out of the B&B. As they exited, she took a plant to sit in the doorway to make sure it wouldn't lock and leave them out in the cold.

"How are you feeling?" Lark asked watching as Christina headed towards her truck and pulled down the tailgate before easing onto it and sitting down.

"I'll live." Christina said rubbing her head gingerly until she sighed and looked behind her. "Lark could you hand me my first aid kit from under the passenger side seat? There's Tylenol in there I can take."

Lark nodded and opened the side door. Reaching in, she grabbed the first aid kit and headed back. As she handed the kit something screeched from behind the building.

"What was that?" Lark asked dropping the kit on the tailgate beside Christina.

Christina jumped off the tailgate and stumbled slightly as both girls headed around the building to look for whoever or whatever made that sound. Both hunters moved cautiously, trying to see if they could see or sense anything strange among the dark trees that glowed in the light of the moon.

"That wasn't a werewolf, you agree?" She asked knowing it had been a long time since she had to face one and none had sounded like that.

"Yep." Christina said her eyes scanning the area trying to catch the slightest movement in the trees that wasn't made by the wind. "Werewolf's don't really get that vocal, and it's not a full moon."

A cool breeze brushed against their necks causing both girls to shiver.

"Let's head back inside and get some sleep. We'll head back to town and see if we can find that book and see if we missed something." Lark said when they didn't see anything.

"That's a good idea, and I'll send an email to Sam letting him know how tonight went." She winched slightly as the bump on her head throbbed. "God I would love another drink." She sighed trudging up the stairs to the second floor.

Lark chuckled. Even though seeing a friend in pain wasn't funny, it was funny to see how stubborn Christina really was. Just like her brothers, she thought seeing her disappear into her room.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark and Christina woke up to screaming from somewhere near their rooms. Fearing it was another victim, they rushed out in there shorts and spaghetti strapped pajamas. Their blond hair look wild and unkempt as if they struggled to sleep after going to bed. The screaming continued and their eyes went wide when they realized it was coming from Devin's personal suite. They rushed down the stairs and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Despite them being small in stature, they stood back and both kicked hard at the door at the level of the lock. After two hard and determined kicks, the lock broke and they were able to get inside. Devin was still on his couch, his eyes wide and full of fear. A long red line had spread across his face and down his neck. Christina's eyes narrowed as she leapt toward the shimmering , ghostly shape that stood over him. Lark watched unable to help, as her friend was being tossed in the air while her arms were wrapped around some invisible being's neck. It was like she was suspended in midair with nothing holding her up.

"Get...him out!" She screamed as she continued to be bucked in the air.

Lark looked at Devin seeing he was too afraid to move. "Come on!" She demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his room. Lark pushed Devin to the other side of the front desk and headed back inside to help Christina.

Christina was still fighting it, but Lark could not see what it was. She wished she had a weapon as she watched as Christina was now turned around so she was facing Lark. Lark could see something strange about Christina's eyes. Instead of hazel they were glowing a soft minty green color. Strange symbols were glowing on her arms and Lark saw a shape begin to take form. Something that looked tall and sickly and started to look like something from her nightmares when she was child finally started taking shape. The creature that began to form suddenly howled in pain, before reaching a long clawed finger out and stabbed it into Christina's back.

The green glowing eyes went wide as blood began to drip to the floor and Christina's arms went slack. The creature easily tossed her towards the couch before running and pushing past Lark. It was vanishing quickly before it disappeared through the opened front door missing the young girl that checked them in two days before. She had her headphones in and looked up to see her boss, Devin, looking quite shaken on the floor in front of the front desk while a woman in her pajamas stood breathing heavily in the doorway of his own private room. She looked confused and pulled her headphones down.

"Sarah," Devin said trying to stay focused and not go into shock. "Call 911."

Sarah nodded and pulled her phone out.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark rushed over towards Christina who remained still splayed out half on the couch half off. This was the second time she had gotten hurt on her watch. She knew if she was dead, both of her brothers would never forgive her. "Chris..." She called shaking Christina gently rolling her over seeing the blood stain on her blue tank top that was directly in the middle of her back. "Oh, god...Chris! Wake up." She rolled her back on her back and gently pressed fingers to her neck searching for a pulse, hoping for some indication that she was indeed alive.

At first there was nothing, and it made Lark's heart drop. She had got a friend, a fellow hunter, killed for something she was brought into. She hated herself for allowing Christina to sacrifice her vacation to help and get her killed for her efforts. Then she felt a flutter beneath her fingers. The flutter continued to grow stronger and her face split in a confused smile. Christina's chest lifted and fell with each breath and her cheeks began to take on color as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow..." Christina said weakly before sitting up on her own.

Lark gently pushed Christina around to check to see if the wound was indeed in a vital position. But as she lifted her shirt she saw it was gone. She even touched her head wanting to feel the bump she had gotten and found it too had vanished.

"What...what are you doing?" Christina asked looking up at Lark confused.

"Your wounds...they're..."

"Gone?" Christina asked and Lark nodded. "Okay, and that's a bad thing?" She asked and Lark shook her head.

"But you had a wound on your back form that monster...it killed you-"

"Lark?! Christina?!" Devin rushed in and saw both woman sitting on the floor in front of his couch among broken objects and scattered papers. He was more worried about their well being then the destruction of his room. "Are you two okay?" Both girls nodded and Lark jumped to her feet to make sure Devin was alright. The wound on his face and neck wasn't life threatening but she made him sit down on the couch regardless. "What was that? Was that one of your spirits that came here last night after the seance?"

"No." Lark said shaking her head. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know what is was."

Christina was helped to her feet by Lark. Devin blushed seeing both hunters in their pajamas. He saw how even though their clothes were loose how toned and fit they looked. Christina and Lark both blushed and let out nervous chuckles.

"Now that we have taken care of that. You probably want us to pack up and leave."

"No, on the contrary I would love for you to stay put. Both of you. Consider the rest of your stay paid for. You'll be getting the owner's discount and full refund." Devin told them clearing his throat before stepping to Lark. "Speaking of which..." He said handing her a flash drive.

"What's this for?" She asked taking the flash drive and holding it tight afraid something would take it from her.

"That's all the payment information from those that made reservations for this month. I searched it last night after you and your friend left."

Christina stood up and gave Lark a thumbs up from behind Devin, making her blush at the attention she was getting. She felt awkward and unsure for a moment before pushing those feelings aside knowing she had a job to do.

"I hope you'll be able to find the answers you're looking for." He said softly, laying on a hand on his arm for moment before letting it drop to his side.

"Thanks Devin." Lark said giving him a brief smile. She pushed some of her hair away form her eye and looked shyly into his face. "Hopefully we'll be able to find out more about what's causing these accidents. Is there any way you can get these people out of here and into a hotel in the nearby towns? That way Chris and I would be able to search for clues without worrying about prying eyes and questions we can't answer? This way no one else could get hurt."

"I'll arrange something. Good luck you two."

Christina and Lark nodded their thanks and left quickly, running to their rooms to get dressed before the commotion brought in more people.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Once again Christina and Lark found themselves in the internet cafe in town. Christina was busy trying to get in touch with her brother Sam while Lark, who sat next to her, began to peer over the reservations on the flash-drive. "It's password protected." Lark said confused as she had clicked on the folder marked "income".

"Why would anyone want to password protect a file like that?" Christina asked glancing back and forth from both screens until she received a reply from her email she had sent to Sam.

"Maybe the girl had to just because of policy." Lark suggested with a shrug. "But it just doesn't make any sense. Why give it to me if it's password protected?"

"Try 'BH1872', as the password." Christina suggested. Lark typed and the file opened up.

"How did you...?"

"Just came to me. Scares Sam and Dean sometimes when I pull answers out of thin air like that. It scares me too to be honest." She shrugged like it was a common occurrence.

Lark smiled because she couldn't picture Sam and Dean scared of their little sister.

"Alright now I can talk to Sam." Christina said as she began to type.

Lark watched as Christina clicked on a link and it pulled up a chat window. A blue name of SW1983 appeared. "Hello to you Sammy." Christina said making Lark chuckle.

"Alright so I found your reservation, made on the 12th of January." Lark said looking surprised. "Why do you make it so far in advance?"

"I may be good at poker but some are better. I didn't want to loose my winnings."

"Alright understandable." Lark said as she continued to scan the lists. She found the couple that had been killed and she kept looking until she came up on hers. "Found it." She said hitting Christina in the shoulder. "MTONY."

"MTONY?" Christina repeated. "Who are they?"

"No idea. See if Sam would know."

Lark shifted her body reading the chat window Christina and her brother Sam had started.

" _ **CW1984 [08:33:14:** Sammy! Morning. Thought this would be easier then email.  
 **SW1983 [08:33:59]:** Yes it does. You're lucky too. Dean left the hotel for food.  
 **CW1984 [08:34:15]:** Good. I don't think you'll be able to explain why you're instant messaging me online.  
 **SW1983 [08:34:45]:** Don't I know it.  
 **SW1983 [08:34:56]:** So any idea what took your phones?  
 **CW1984 [08:35:15]:** No, we don't. Even did a seance last night and it solved nothing._"

"You're not telling him you got hurt?" Lark asked, and Christina shook her head. "Why?"

"If I told him I got hurt, he would tell Dean and Dean would pack up and move them over here and never leave me alone." Lark understood and continued to read the messages.

" ** _SW1983 [08:38:22]:_** _I don't know if I can keep telling lies to Dean. Better find them quick.  
_ ** _SW1983 [08:38:35]:_** _Any luck on Lark's Case?  
 **CW1984 [08:38:40]:** No. The owner, Devin, gave her a flash-drive. She just got into the file into the folder with all the reservations  
 **CW1984 [08:40:02]:** She found it!  
 **SW1983 [08:40:15]:** What does it say?  
 **SW1983 [08:43:36]:** Hello?  
 **SW1983 [08:45:20]:** Look if you don't answer Dean's going to find out you lost your phone.  
 **CW1984 [08:45:25]:** Chill, Sammy.  
 **CW1984 [08:45:40]: MTONY**. See if you can find out what that means. And you better hurry. Only got less then 10 minutes on this computer.  
 **SW1983 [08:45:55]:** Damn, you sound just like Dean.  
 **SW1983 [08:46:01]:** I'll hurry don't worry.  
 **Sw1983 has singed**_ **_off_** "

"So we wait?" Lark asked paying for a copy of the info from the flash-drive before she printed it out.

"We wait." Christina added. She was glancing over at the timer in the corner and both continued to watch as the time clicked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for the late update. Between me trying to get my head on straight, while also getting my daughter registered for kindergarten, while dealing with two kids and finally having the site go down for a bit I'm happy to give you chapter eight. Thank you to those who are reading I hope you enjoy for the ride you're about to witness. Thank you for the continued support.**

Chapter 8

Lark was talking over her computer as Christina left to use the restroom and grab something to eat as they had left before the dining room at the B&B had opened and both of them were starting to get hungry.

" _ **SW1983 has signed on.**_ " She read on the screen.

Lark sat up and looked at the time remaining. There was only four minutes left before they were kicked off of the internet.

" _ **SW1983 [08:51:35]: Still there?  
CW1984 [08:51:38]: Yes.  
SW1983 [08:52:00]: Good, MTONY stands for Mohawk Tribe of New York.  
CW1984 [08:52:18]: An Indian tribe bought my reservation at this B&B?  
CW1984 [08:52:23]: Why?  
SW1983 [08:52:31]: Don't know. And why are you talking? Where's Christy?  
CW1984 [08:52:40]: She needed food. But I'll let her know. She's about to loose internet. Bye Sam, we'll be back in touch.**_"

Lark quickly logged off and made sure both computers were off and the flash-drive she had been giving was securely in her pocket before she ran to Christina who was walking back with a box full of bagels.

"Found out who paid for my reservation. MTONY, it stands for Mohawk Tribe of New York."

"So some Mohawks have paid for your reservation?" She asked perplexed with this new information.

Lark nodded and grabbed a bagel from the box. They climbed into Christina's truck, since Lark's car was leaking fluid from somewhere. Christina had said she would look at it when they returned to the B&B. "But why?"

"I don't know." Lark said with honest curiosity. "But we can maybe find out some more info either back at the B&B or the library."

"I'll head to the B&B. That way I can look at your car and then meet you at the library."

Christina said, starting up her truck and flinching when she saw a black muscle car pull into a parking space just a few feet away that looked familiar. She held her breath as her waited to see who climbed out. An older couple appeared and she let out a sigh.

"Alright. Now that's over. I'll drop you off at the library and head back up to the B&B. I'll about your car and give the attic a quick check to see if there's anything promising. After which I'll meet you at the diner where we had lunch yesterday. Deal?"

"Deal." Lark said knowing it was pointless to argue with a Winchester.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark rubbed the back of her neck as it grew tired of hovering over the old books about the history of the town. Her eyes were getting dry from having to deal with the low lights and dust, but it came with the fact hardly anyone loved to do research on the town's history. She hated not having a phone to check on people. She also didn't enjoy not having a vehicle and hoped the car would be fixed soon. The history of the Mohawks and Healings were huge news even black in the day before the invention of the first motor car. She scanned the area wanting to find out if there was a conflict that could explain the creature they saw earlier that morning. It was just her luck she couldn't find anything. However, as she read the journal entries of Bridger Healing's, she noticed certain dates leading up to the treaty being signed.

" _April 16, 1897_

 _Spoke with the chief again trying to negotiate a peaceful agreement for this transaction. I'm willing to pay anything for this property. Once again, the Chief begged me to reconsider. He's warning me of the consequences if I go through with building a retreat on the land. I'm not certain, but I think he's hiding a secret wealth or secret spring that would be great for my business. I hope that I can convince him to allow me to purchase this parcel of land. In other news, my wife just gave birth to my third son. I'm so happy everything is going well with them. I hope to see them before the first snowfall comes. BH"_

Lark dismissed the last paragraph as it had nothing to do with the Indian tribe. She flipped through the pages and saw another journal entry that might help.

" _May 24, 1897_

 _The Chief finally agreed. He's letting me purchase this land with a promise that I only use the land that I see. That I do not disturb anything that may be important to his people. With my word, I have agreed to those arrangements. I will be looking forward to seeing with I can sign and pay for the land. I'm writing this to make sure my promise is kept. A promise that I will pass down from generation to generation. May it be known that Bridger Anderson Healing is a man of his word. I will make sure my grandchildren, great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren also keep my word too. Soon I will make my dreams come true. BH_ "

Lark felt something flip in the pit of her stomach. Something must have gone wrong since the treaty had been signed. She needed to show this to Christina since it might be helpful to the case. She looked at the Librarian's desk and saw that she was gone. Lark didn't want to make a copy of the book afraid that whatever stole their phones might destroy the copies once again. Closing her eyes and wishing she had a better idea; Lark slid the book inside her jacket keeping an eye out for any cameras that might be mounted in the library.

Lucky for her being a hunter she could spot cameras in even the darkest corner. However the library was free of cameras and Lark had the book she might need to solve both mysteries. One, was why a Native America tribe wanted her to stay at the bed and breakfast and two, what the creature was they saw that morning. Her stomach began to grumble and she shook her head. She needed food and thought it best to meet up with Christina at the diner. She now had information that would be helpful and she hoped Christina had something as well including her fixed vehicle.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The diner was quieter than the day before and Lark took the same booth as before since it was empty. The waitress smiled and took her drink order. Lark only wanted water this time and told the waitress she was having another person joining her. The waitress nodded and left two menus and gave Lark plenty of time to look it over. She only had to wait ten minutes before she saw her vehicle drive up and park in front of the diner and Christina walked in scanning the place before she found lark. She looked pleased and slid her keys across the table which Lark took happily from her.

"Your radiator had a small leak. But don't worry I had something to patch it with, but you'll have to get a more permanent fix later. I stopped and got more antifreeze added to make sure it doesn't overheat. It should hold you until we're through with this case." Christina said picking up the menu, scanned it quickly and setting it back down. "Also I found out what was in the attic. All the belongings of the families before Devin took over the B&B. That's a lot of crap to go through, but I think we can maybe narrow it down by the years and decide where we should maybe look."

"I found something too." Lark said carefully sliding over the stolen library book as she looked around to be sure no one was watching and Christina opened it to the marked pages. "Seemed the Mohawks didn't want old man Healing to build on this place at first. But a little over a month later they agreed to the arrangement. I couldn't find anything that stated why this happened."

"I wonder if the tribe will talk to us. Maybe they can fill in some of the holes we have. We'll need to find someone who knows where the tribe is now. With the towns being built I wonder where they moved to."

"Do you think Devin might know?"

"No I asked him if there were any native settlements, as I found several native artifacts in the attic, he didn't know. He does know they're still around but doesn't know where they are."

Lark nodded catching the waitress's attention from across the room.

"Have you gals decided what you would like to eat today?" She asked her smile bright and inviting.

"We have." Lark said stopping for a second to correctly choose her words. "My friend and I heard of a local Indian Village that's nearby and would like to see it. You wouldn't know by chance where would you?"

The waitress nodded but looked up at the ceiling, trapping her chin clearly trying to remember. "I believe they're located just between these two towns. I think maybe ten miles outside of this town."

"Thanks for the info." Lark said writing the information on a napkin. "Do you mind if we make our orders to go?"

"Not at all." The waitress said smiling sweetly. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the Turkey BLT with no Mayonnaise, please." lark said handing the menu to the waitress. "And would you place the tomatoes off to the side? I don't want my bread getting soggy while I wait to eat it. Oh and throw in a couple packs of mustard too please."

"Not a problem." The waitress wrote down the order carefully making sure to adjust the changes accordingly. "And for you miss?" She asked looking towards Christina.

"I'll have the same, hold the mayonnaise and tomato also on the side." The waitress nodded and wrote down the order. She collected the menus and placed it underneath her arm. "Also instead of fries can I get a bag of chips please?"

"Certainly." The waitress answered.

"Same for me, as well. I don't like cold fries much." Lark injected before the waitress left to put in their order. "So do you have any experience with an Indian tribe?" Lark asked.

"Kind of." Christina answered taking a sip from her water. "But it's been about three years ago when I was just starting to work with Sam and Dean. In fact, it was before I found out I was their sister."

"Wow. What was the case about?"

"Housing development in Oklahoma I think. There was an Indian curse on the land where they were trying to develop and luckily we didn't loose the one family that lived there. But there had been a few deaths before we found out what was causing it."

Lark nodded solemnly. She thought back to her last case. The one where she wasn't able to save all the victims. That was something she didn't want to revisit right now and pushed it from her thoughts. She could tell by the way Christina spoke she truly was sorry she couldn't save those people as well.

"Can't save everyone." Lark finally said her words laced with sadness.

"Ain't that the truth." Christina agreed. She looked down at her watch and back towards the kitchen. "I'm going to email Sam and let him know what the plan is. Hopefully when we get back we can either pick up new phones or find our old ones."

"Seems like a good idea. I'll come by and wait for you when the foods down."

Christina gave Lark a sideways squinty glance as she stood up.

"What?" Lark asked seeing her expression.

"You better now say you'll wait and then take off with out me. Because if you do, you'll have a lot of explaining to do when you get back. Because I'm not walking fifteen miles uphill to get to the bed and breakfast."

Lark chuckled and held up her hands. "I promise I won't leave you. I'm not like your brothers who probably have or will do that to you."

Christina shrugged and cleared her throat, afraid to admit to anything. "They have...like four times already." She huffed with a giggle. "Can't say I blame them; it was kind of my fault. You know Sam's the softy and Dean makes you toe the line. I however threatened bodily harm if he did it again, and I meant to his Baby, not him. That got his attention and he hasn't done it again."

Lark smiled and chuckled lightly watching as her friend walked out of the diner leaving a twenty on the table to pay for the meal. Lark shook her head and picked up the twenty wanting to give it back to her since she had paid for most of their meals already. Plus she had been sacrificing her vacation to help her with this case so Lark wanted to pay for some of the meals.

"Here you go ladies...oh your friend left?" The waitress asked setting down the Styrofoam boxes in front of Lark.

"She just went next door to the internet cafe to check her email." Lark said with a reassuring smile she wasn't just left alone. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, your meals have already been paid for. The owner at the bed and breakfast told me you two might be coming in so he has already paid for them." The waitress informed her and got a curious look.

Lark blushed not wanting to explain anything that was going on and mumbled thanks, before getting up with the bag of food and leaving. She didn't need any rumors started about them putting them in the spotlight. They were already exposed enough as it was and that was a big no-no with hunters. It was best to fly under the radar and keep a low profile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girls didn't have too much trouble finding the village since it was sort of like a tourist attraction. People could go through the village and see tribe members doing many different tasks like their ancestors had done before them. Lark and Christina had wandered around for a bit before finding out about a shaman of the Mohawk tribe and trooped two miles from the village to find him.

Lark and Christina leaned in closer to the old Mohawk Shaman who dropped a lit match into the fire pit, lighting the wood and something else he had thrown into the pit. He chanted a few words in his native tongue and then looked at the two woman that sat nearby. They had stopped on their way to the village and brought offerings of tobacco, sweets and a hunting knife. Christina knew gifts helped smooth the way in most cases when needed to gather information. She was sure the Shaman was set int he old ways and customs of his tribe and wanted to honor them.

The Shaman took the gifts and the woman asked to tell them about why the natives didn't want Bridger Healing to purchase the land.

"Many moons before I was born, my ancestor took his son to a cave on the west side of the Healing's land. This was before the white man invaded our land and took what they wanted from us. Even before this time an evil presence found its way onto our land. There was a great battle and many warriors were lost before the evil was contained and trapped in the cave. Strong warding were put on the rocks that blocked the cave's entrance to protect my people." The smoke started to change colors instead of white ashy smoke, it began to billow and turn black. The old Shaman took in a deep breath and continued to speak. His voice just loud enough to be heard over the cracking of wood as the fire continued to burn brightly. "My great-grandfather had tried to warn Healing about this when the land was divided, that the cave could never be disturbed. He told him it would be dangerous to let the evil stay there, as fear it would one day be released. He asked to keep that particular piece of land, where the cave was and give the rest to Healing. But Healing had assured my great-grandfather that the cave would never be disturbed. Then one day, twenty-two years ago, we heard a terrible shriek coming from Healing's land. It was as if Mother Earth was in terrible pain. A young boy was found just outside the cave, terrified to move and would not speak for many years. It wasn't until last winter he had told me he wanted to find a hunter that could destroy this creature. To him, a hunter would be able to vanquish the monster before it took more innocent lives."

"Not to be rude, but why find a hunter?" Lark asked and the old man looked at her for a moment before answering.

"A normal person wouldn't stand a chance with this creature. A hunter could, if there were a significant amount. For there is great power in numbers."

"How is this creature still alive?" Christina asked carefully.

"Fear. It feeds off the fear people have for it." The Shaman answered.

Lark cleared her throat and leaned in closer. Her blue eyes staring into the man's graying ones.

"What is this creature? How do we kill it?"

The old man looked up at the sky and then back at Lark. "We don't speak it's true name outside of this time. It's a creature known as a Skin-walker. I have no idea how to kill it. For the Skin-walker hasn't bothered my people for generations."

"Can Skin-walkers become invisible?" Christina asked and the old man looked at her confused.

"No they cannot. They take on the shape of that what frightens the victim the most. It has enough power to crush a man's bones to complete sand if given the opportunity."

"Then what we saw can't be a Skin-walker." Lark said with a little shake from her head. "The creature we fought was invisible but it started to take shape of something I have not thought about in a long time."

"It could be an offshoot of one." Christina said thoughtfully then looked at the man. "Do you remember who this boy was? The one that was found at the cave twenty-two years ago?"

"Yes, Robbie Skylark. He's one that greets the tourist in the village. He's also my grandson."

"Looks like we need to speak with Robbie then." Christina said looking over at Lark and then looked back at the Shaman. "Is there a way we can return the creature back to the cave and trap it again? Or would we have to kill it to be rid of it?"

The Shaman motioned Christina to lean closer which she did nervously. Gently pinching her chin in his hand the old man stared into Christina's eyes. "You have a kind soul. A fighter's soul. A warrior's soul. You do not wish to kill if at all possible but if it's to protect those you love...Your family must be proud of your strength and kind heart."

"Yes they are." Christina said not wanting to be disrespect the Shaman as he continued to hold her close before gently letting her jaw go.

"And you my child..." he said doing the same to Lark. "You have the spirit of a warrior and are much wiser then your days on this world. This life was not one that you chose, but it chose you. You are a true warrior of mystery. Do not be afraid to combine your strengths and powers for that will be the only way to defeat the creature."

Lark wasn't sure what to say to the Shaman as he gently let her go. She politely remained quiet and blushed as he knew things that were personal for her.

"Sadly, child," The Shaman said to Christina who glanced over at Lark before looking respectfully at the Shaman. "There is no way of trapping the creature again. I believe you have enough numbers to overcome it. Please destroy this creature and send it back to Mother Earth. I do not wish to see more deaths because of it." Lark and Christina both nodded understanding what the Shaman had wished for. "Now please do not speak of the Skin-walker away from this place. Talk to Robbie, he will give you the answers you seek."

Lark and Christina thanked the Shaman for meeting with them and helping, before they started the two mile walk downhill back to the tourist center in silence. Both were deep in thought about what they had learned of the creature and knew they still didn't have all the answers they needed to confront it let alone destroy it.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Robbie Skylark was sitting in the shake drinking a glass of tea when he spotted Lark and Christina heading towards him. He placed his glass of iced tea on the ground next to his chair and quickly stood up and straightened his clothes. He took in a deep breath before meeting the two woman halfway. the tourist groups had slowly begun to leave the village allowing the tour guides and workers to start cleaning up the litter that was carelessly dropped by those who didn't seem to care whose land they had trashed.

"Miss Lark I assume?" Robbie said his voice started trembling. "I believe you had already spoken to my grandfather. Tell me, will you be able to destroy it?"

"Yes, I believe so." Lark said shaking Robbie's hand. "But first you need to answer a few of our questions." Robbie nodded and lead them to his small house. They gathered at a hand carved wooden table on his front porch to talk.

Christina had rushed back to Lark's car to grab their food while they walked down to meet with Robbie. He didn't mind the woman getting ready to eat, for he had just finished lunch when they arrived. Lark and Christina pulled out their food and offered some to Robbie who declined their kind gesture.

"So, what are you questions?" Robbie asked clearing his throat. "I thought my grandfather would have told you everything you might need to know."

"What happened twenty-two years ago, Robbie?" Lark asked her eyes hard but taking in a deep breath to calm her anger. She felt this man had violated her privacy to clean up his mess like she was his mother or maid. She didn't understand why not just out and ask for help with the problem. Christina looked at Robbie with the same hard eyes as she bit into her sandwich. "Why did you lure me here like this?"

Robbie lowered his head and looked down the hill as the last of the tourists left, leaving only Lark's car parked alone in front. "I was a foolish boy who didn't believe the stories my great-grandfather told me. I thought they were nothing more then ghost stories to frighten me and my brothers into staying on our family's path,...to never experience the outside world for ourselves. So one day my grandfather and I went fishing up on top of Healing's land. Because I was only eight years old my attention wasn't always on one thing. I had broken into my grandfather's study before we left and found an odd old book there. I loved books back then and still do actually." He smiled but the looks from the two woman made his smile falter before he continued.

"I decided to go around the lake and search for a quiet place to read while my grandfather continued to fish. He told me to stay close so I could hear him when he called for me to come back. I did, but what I should have done was just sat there and read that book. I found this old cave just a mile away from the lake. I could still see my grandfather fishing so I knew I could still hear him. But this cave was strange as it was blocked off by large rocks. Each of the rocks had very old native symbols on them." He pulled out a pile of papers and handed them to Lark and Christina to look over. "I can still see those rocks as if I had just seen them this morning. The way they felt underneath my fingers like someone had chiseled it inside the rocks. They also vibrated with some unknown core energy. I thought it would be the perfect place to read my book. I was wrong..." Robbie took in a slow staggering breath too afraid to continued as he paled slightly remembering that day so clearly in his mind.

Christina reached out and gently grasped his hand. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at both of them seeing they understood his fear. A small smile spread across his face then he knew that he had to continue. "I started to read a passage from the book and it was in the language of our ancestors. My mother wanted me to know of my heritage and had taught me the language as part of our history classes, so I knew it well. It was a spell of protection, but in reading it...I broke the warding on the rocks. I didn't believe in magic or spells so I didn't believe it would do anything but it..." He faltered again and shot a nervous glance out across the village. Large storm clouds were starting to form in the sky nearby, rolling over them like a large quilt. The smell of oncoming rain filled the air and the three looked to the sky as the first streaks of lightening fought to find it's way to the ground. Robbie shook his head. "I...I can't continue. This is too much for me. It's already too dangerous to talk about it."

"Robbie we need to know." Christina's voice was soft to not consider yelling but hard enough to demand cooperation. "You need to tell us what you did. It's the only was we can stop the creature. It's so you can live our your life without this hanging over your head and more deaths from the creature."

"But it would come for me. It knows how much fear I have for it. I don't know what else I could do."

"Trust us." Lark said grabbing Robbie's other hand. "We can help you. We can help your people. You brought me here to help, but you have to help us too."

Robbie was trembling underneath their grips but he reluctantly nodded. "After I read those words I saw something glimmering from the rocks. The symbols had started to glow but as soon as it started it had stopped. Something had changed in the symbols appearances and then I heard cracks coming from the rock closest to me. I was surprised I was able to move the rock away before it shattered into pieces. The whole wall began to tumble into the cave. But there wasn't any noise as it happened. That's when I saw it, the creature. It was just standing at the entrance. It was smiling and looking up happy to see the sky I think. But as soon as it stepped out of the cave it gave a howl of great pain."

"What did it look like?" Lark asked as the first heavy drops of rain began to fall from the sky on the tin room like tiny pebbles being dropped or thrown.

"I can't tell you for certain, but it looked to more human than creature. But parts of the body began to change into what I feared the most."

"What's that?" Christina asked her eyes never leaving Robbie's face like a child waiting to hear the end of an excited story.

"Bears. Black ones." Robbie jumped a little when they heard the soft roll of thunder crashing around them. "I screamed once and fell to the ground unable to move or scream again. I was so terrified of what I saw I couldn't speak. Not for a very long time. I kept drawing that creature as it still haunts my mind. I guess it was a sort of therapy for me." He quickly stood up and walked inside his house only to return with an old notebook. He scanned the pages until he stopped on one. Looking out at the rain drenched yard, he turned around and handed the open page to Lark. The figure was indeed human but only the right side of its face, while the other started to change into a bear. The left arm was human, thick arms of muscle and naked flesh while the right was covered in black fur ending in large bear claws, ready to tear into a human's skull. Only the bottom was full bear. Lark furry legs with sharp claws on its paws perfect to chase an unsuspecting victim.

"How long until the killings started?" Christina asked her stomach rolling with fear. She played not being scared really well, as she had her two brothers to help teach her.

"Six months. The first victim was a forest ranger doing her rounds. Her body was found and her car smashed and broken like it had fallen from a great height." Robbie reached back and pulled out a newspaper with the front page headlines reading ' _Ranger Found Dead in Car, All Bones Broken; No suspects._ '

Christina and Lark quietly asked if they could take it with them and Robbie nodded. Lightning lit up the sky in a magnificent white burst blinding everyone for a second. The thunder crash made each of them jump in their chairs. "You should go. I know you have more questions but I can't continue...I've said too much as it is. Please go..."

"Just one more, please." Lark asked her voice calm. "How and why did you find me?"

Robbie's eyes lowered and he leaned back in his chair. "I had dealings with a man, a hunter, known as Robert Singer. He had come to our village to help with a ghost of a past chief move on to the next world. I had called him but he said he couldn't take it. That he was in the middle of another hunt and couldn't leave. He suggested you for the case. He said you were one of the best hunters he's seen in his days, besides a couple of brothers and their sister, they were also on a case. I however didn't know you had a friend who was a hunter as well."

"I just had to help." Christina said humbly, not acknowledging who she was. "We sort of ran into each other at the B&B."

Lark leaned back in her chair. She now had the answer to the question as to why she was brought there. Why Bobby was so set on making her go with the ploy of relaxing and getting ready for the next hunt confused her. "How did you manage to pay for the room? Especially for a month?"

"My tribe is very supportive." Robbie said simply. "I asked and they helped after I talked to my grandfather." He smiled a little more as the weight of what had happened finally was being lifted off his shoulders. "Now you should go. When you finish I will be more then happy to discuss more of what happened."

Lark and Christina nodded before gathering their empty boxes and tossing them in the trashcan. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets when they ran towards the car and hopped inside. Though their car was only a few feet away form the house, Lark and Christina were both soaked. Lark started the car and began to pull out but Christina stopped her.

"What?" Lark asked not liking how bad the storm was getting and wanted to get back to the B&B before it got worse.

"I'll be right back." Christina hopped out of the car and ran back towards Robbie's house. Lark watched through the full power of her wipers to see what was going on. Robbie was handing Christina something and she had covered it with her jacket as she hunched over and ran back to the car. She shook her head a little getting most of the water off her face and looked over at Lark.

"First off, I'm sorry for getting you wet, but I had to get something from Robbie. Something I hope that might help us with our case."

"I hope you're right. To be honest I'm not liking our odds on this one." Lark said as she pulled slowly away from the village and made her way back towards the B&B.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lark was startled slightly when Christina spoke to her, not realizing she had been talking to her. She glanced at her with a puzzled look and saw her staring oddly at her.

"C'mon give, I can hear the wheels turning all the way over here. You're just like Sammy when he latches onto something and can't let it go." Christina questioned giving her ' _I'm not letting this go_ ' look.

Lark huffed out a short breath and knew she was just like her brothers and might as well give in or she'd keep bugging her about it. "You're an annoying little sister you know that." She said with a smile.

"I know. It's one of my best and worst qualities." Chrisitna said making Lark roll her eyes.

"You're sounding like a little sister." Lark said and couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said.

"That's what my brothers say to me a lot." Chrisitna said smiling. "So what's on your mind sis?"

Lark couldn't tell if Christina was sincere or just playing around but Lark knew she had to tell what was on her mind. "This whole case is off. I mean why would Bobby send me here and not tell me about it? I don't understand that at all. And the creature...Why is is in so much pain? There's got to be a reason for that don't you think? What if it's a tribe member who got cursed or bitten by some creature and turned into this? Where has it been all this time since it was released? Why start killing now? I don't know Chris...I have too many questions and not enough answers. I'm going to talk to Devin again about his parents. I get a funny feeling they were victims of the creature too and I'm going to see if I can use his landline and call Bobby. Maybe he can shed some light on this for us or at least do some research for us." She finished without taking a breath or pause.

"O..kay. That was a lot." Christina said trying to keep everything straight in her mind. "I agree you should call Bobby about this, he's done this more years then we have and maybe he can find something to help us. I'm gonna have Sam check on it too. I'm sure my brothers are both worried about me since they have been in touch with me. If they weren't in the middle of a job I know they'd be burning up the road just to get here."

"Do you think we should wait for more help?"

"Let's see what we find first before calling reinforcements. Maybe it'll be easier then we think."

"Chris...really? When has a hunt been easy? It seems fate always throws a curve ball at me when I least expect it. Although, to be fair, I did have a spirit case that did go halfway decent a while back."

"Please, haven't you heard of the Winchester luck?" She asked rolling her eyes. "We don't have any. I'm just optimistic."

"I'm going to talk to Devin first, why don't you see if you can use the phone and then we'll regroup and devise a plan." Lark said as she pulled into the parking lot of the B&B.

"Sounds like the beginning of a plan."

"So what did you take from Robbie?" Lark questioned already thinking she knew but wanted to me sure.

"His sketches." Christina said pulling them from under her jacket. "I was hoping after a more careful inspection we might find something useful in them. He's a pretty good artist and they are quite detailed. I thought it would be worth a shot." She shrugged.

"Nice catch and I hope you're right. We need to catch a break here."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark had parked her car as close to the front door as possible as the rain continued to pelt down at them. Tucking their heads closer to their bodies, the two girls rushed to the front door and stepped inside the foyer. They were once again soaked.

The B&B was like a ghost town as they both couldn't see or hear anyone else inside. They both walked up to the desk and rang the bell that was sitting on it. Both their heads looked in the direction of the private suite door when they both heard noises behind it.

"Hi you two." Devin said as he stepped from the door. "Looks like you didn't escape the storm after all." He said looking at the two very damp guests as they dripped in the foyer.

"You could say that." Lark chuckled pushing a strand of still wet hair out of her face.

"It seems kind of quiet around here." Christina said trying to keep her drips contained on the carpet instead of the floor. "Would you mind if I used the phone again to call my brothers?"

"Sure, help yourself." Devin said turning the device where she could use it.

Christina quickly dialed Sam's number and waited to see if he would pick up or get voicemail. She glanced sideways at the other two trying not to eavesdrop, but couldn't help and hear them. She left a quick voicemail and hung up to watch the interaction going on.

"I took your advice and the ones who had rented for a week, I got them a room at one of the town's motels and several others were due to leave today anyway. So we have the place to ourselves. I even sent Sarah home early to keep her safe."

"What about you?" Lark asked. "You know how dangerous this is...You've seen what it can do so don't you think you should leave too?"

"Not on your life! This is my place and I'm not being scared off. It's been in my family for generations and is all I have left from my parents. I'm staying until this is resolved. I've even put a hold on any future reservations so we don't have to worry about people showing up. Besides, you might need backup..." he shrugged giving them both a warm smile.

Lark and Christina stood there listening to him rant as their eyebrows arched and laughter sparkled in their eyes. They had heard talk like this before and took it with a grain of salt. He sounded all positive and assure of himself but when it came down to the nitty gritty, they didn't know if he would have it in him to back up his words.

"I'll fix us some dinner tonight around six, if that's alright with you guys?"

"Sure, sounds fine. and would it be okay if I use your phone after dinner?" Lark agreed giving him a shy smile.

"Of course, when either of you need to make a call it's fine. You don't have to ask."

"Too bad we don't have internet in our rooms, I could do more research." Christina sighed not realizing how much she really depended on it.

"You're welcome to use my internet service. I have it only in my suite because the guests come here to unplug and get away from all that. Just bring your laptops down when you come down for dinner and I'll give you the password to connect to the internet. I believe you can still get a strong signal in the dining room with no problem." Devin suggested.

"Thanks." Lark replied before heading up the stairs with Christina close behind her smirking and snickering. "I can hear you, you know."

"Didn't say a word..." Christina coughed into her hand so she wouldn't laugh.

The girls were going to adjourn to their rooms to get a hot shower, as they were starting to feel the chill of the rain deep within them from the rainstorm, before putting on some comfortable clothes to rest before going down to dinner. They were going to review the drawings and see if they showed anything that would help them with this case.

 **~DSCWIN~**

When six rolled around, Lark and Christina strolled down the stairs side by side looking much more composed and comfortable with dry clothes and hair. Delicious aromas came from the kitchen as they stepped into the dinning room making their mouths start to water. Devin had set up a table for the three near the windows and they took a seat.

"Hey guys, perfect timing." Devin said as he came out the swinging doors carrying a tray with plate on it. "I thought we'd start with a small salad and hot rolls." He continued setting up a stand to place the tray on. Devin began to set the plates at each place setting and a basket of rolls in the middle. "I have Ranch, Italian or French dressing to choose from."

"Ranch." Both girls said and giggled whey they looked at each other.

"I concur. Ranch it is." Devin laughed setting in on the table for them and taking the rest back to the kitchen.

"He cooks..." Christina whispered wiggling her eyebrows at Lark, teasing her.

"Stop it!" Lark insisted feeling warmth on her face, as she glanced back towards the kitchen in interest.

"Go ahead, don't wait on me, I'll be back in a sec." Devin called to them.

Lark poured a small amount of dressing over he salad and passed it to Christina before snagging a roll. She started to eat and nodded her approval. The rolls were hot and crunchy and soft were they should be making them delicious.

"Oh, these rolls are to die for!" Christina hummed as she took another bite of her roll.

"The main course will be ready in a few minutes, so that will give us time to eat out salads." Devin said as he hurried to his place and sat down. "Is everything to your liking?"

"These rolls are awesome." Christina told him.

"Everything is great." Lark added. "So you cook too?"

"I dabble." He shrugged as he put dressing on his salad. "I've not had formal training, but I have studied with a couple of top chefs while they worked here."

"Nice." Christina replied as she forked some salad and begun to think how much her brother Sam would like this as she munched on the fresh vegetables.

They finished their salads, while exchanging small talk until Devin excused himself once again to check on the main course and brought it out. He came back carrying a tray with plates that had stuffed Cornish game hens, steamed broccoli and wild rice arranged on it.

"I gotta say I think you've outdone yourself here Devin." Christina said her eyes widening at the food. She couldn't wait to dig in when her stomach growled with anticipation.

"Feed it before it attacks." Lark teased and laughed softly at her friend. "Chris is right, this looks fit for a king, or should I say queens."

"Don't thank me until you've tasted it." Devin said removing their salad plates out of the way. "Oh and for dessert, if we have room, you can have your choice of pecan pie or cheese cake."

"Wait 'til I tell Dean what he's missing." Christina giggled. "My big bro loves him some pie."

"Well when you leave I'll have to send some with you." Devin replied smiling at her remark. "As payment for helping me."

"Devin, I don't think words can describe how good this is." Lark said spooning some rice into her mouth as she cut another bite of game hen. It melted in her mouth and tasted better then anything she had in a long time. Diner food did get old after a while and lark tried to cook some of her own meals when she could, but it never tasted this good.

"What she said. How are you still single?" Christina asked casting a sideways glance at Lark who reddened slightly.

"Just haven't had time for a relationship I guess." He said looking at Lark and back down at his plate before she saw.

They continued with their meal with very little talk since everyone was enjoying the food too much. All three sat back stuffed and content and their plates empty except for the bones of the game hens. None had room for dessert after finishing up and opted to have it after they did some research and talked to Bobby. Devin fixed three plate with a small dessert sampler for each of them and set them aside for when they were ready to enjoy them. He busied himself with cleaning up while Lark went to use the phone and Christina hopped on the internet. The first thing she did was email Sam about her situation before looking up the information she set out to find.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark punched in a number she had memorized a long time ago and waited for it to be answered. She drummed her fingers on the counter and looked in at Christina when her call was answered.

"H'llo, this better be good." Growled a ruff, gravely familiar voice.

"Hey Bobby it's Lark." She said smiling because she knew his roughness was all an act. The people who really knew him knew how kind hearted, helpful and compassionate he really could be.

"Lark, lass, how are ya?" Bobby said softly once he knew it was her.

"Bobby...um...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid, you know you can. What?"

"Why didn't you tell me there was a case at this B&B I came to?" Lark heard silence on the other end and waited wondering if she had lost the connection. "You still there Bobby?"

"Balls and hell fire!" Bobby scoffed madly. "Lass I owe you an apology. I was contacted by a Mohawk tribe member wanting help with another supernatural problem, but I was already knee deep in a hunt and couldn't go. I knew the Winchesters had their own case and couldn't do it, so I thought of you. I was going to call you, but some green horn hunter showed up in a middle of Rufus and my hunt and nearly got his fool self killed and us along with him. It slipped my mind to give you a heads up. Why is something wrong?" He questioned after explaining what happened.

"The guy's name is Robbie Skylark and yes he's from the Mohawk tribe. He sent me a text that a reservation had been made for me here, but he neglected to sign it or tell me it was regarding a hunt." Lark told him. "I was very leery at first and wasn't going to come, but curiosity got the best of me and I did."

"Damn fool kid! Look lass, if I'd known that was what he did, I'd given ya a heads up. I'm sorry lass."

"It's okay Bobby. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't a problem or something. Don't worry about it. I actually met Christina here and she's helping out. Seems she needed some time away for her brothers and hunting and what do I do but drag her into one."

"I'm sure you couldn't of stopped her. She's just as stubborn and heard headed as her brothers." Bobby chuckled. "You tell her hello and that's it's 'bout time they stopped by for a visit."

"I will Bobby ad thanks." Lark said her doubts disappearing now that she'd talked to him.

"Do ya need help lass?"

"I don't think so, but we might be in touch to pick your brain."

"Alright then both of you be careful and don't do anything stupid." Bobby warned her. "It's 'bout time you paid me a visit too isn't it?"

"I know Bobby and I will as soon as this hunt is over." She promised. "Bye Bobby." Lark said ending the call and hanging up. She made her way to the table Christina had set up her laptop at and took a seat.

"So what'd he say?" Christina asked not looking up from the screen.

"He got caught up in a hunt and forgot to call me. We're good. Oh and he said to tell you that "it's 'bout time you and yer brothers stop by and visit."

"I know, I know..." Christina whined. "I think they're gonna head his way when they finished their hunt. I thought I'd go after my vacation."

"You know how he gets, so you better do that." Lark chuckled knowing she was definitely doing it. "So, did you find anything?"

"Not really, except I found the newspaper article about Devin's parents. It appears they were heading up the North East trail for an afternoon walk when they failed to return home. Devin called the locals when he got worried and they found them at the bottom of a small ravine just a mile form the trail head."

"How awful." Lark said already feeling bad for Devin having to deal with his parent's death alone. "Did they fall or were they pushed? Do the cops know?"

"At first they thought they fell because Devin was nowhere near the B&B, plus nobody was here since the Healings thought they needed a break from tourists and had the place to themselves. But then they they were pushed when they found human footprints not matching any of the Healings along with some animal hair."

"What kind of animal?"

"Wolf." Christina said not looking up from the article. "No it's not a werewolf." Lark let out a chuckle as she could almost feel Christina reading her mind. "I thought that too, but it was during a new moon. That's why the cops first contributed to a fall...a son of a bitch." She let out a forced sigh of annoyance.

"What?"

"Seems like Sam doesn't have any clue as to how to kill this brute either. So we might need to do some research."

Lark nodded with a disgusted grunt hating this was turning into a more complex case then she expected.

Christina sent an email to Sam, telling him thanks for the help he had already given them, she closed her laptop just as the storm worsened and the power flickered off with loud pops.

"Crap." Lark muttered as the lights went out casting them into the dark except for the streaks of lightning that made the place look like a scene out of a horror movie with a monster waiting just outside to strike.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again thank you for the support and follows from you readers. Soon things will start getting interesting. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Devin walked out of his private suite with a flashlight heading into the dining room where he had left the two girls alone. He was concerned that they wouldn't be able to navigate in the dark but found quite the opposite. Christina had found a few candles while Lark, always prepared to vanquish a restless spirit, lit them with her lighter.

"You two seemed to be prepared for about anything." Devin said sitting down with them, the lights from the candles dancing across their faces.

"Comes with being a hunter." Lark said with a flirtatious shrug. What is wrong with me? She wondered as Devin continued to watch the storm with the two girls. "So Devin," she quickly said trying to move her mind onto more important matters. "What can you tell us about your parent's death? We'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No I don't mind it at all." Devin smiled at her. "My parents loved to go on hikes. Hell, they've seen more of the mountain then I have. They always went to see this cave just up the North East Trail, but since their death's I've been trying to keep that path closed to hikers. I don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed."

"Because of what happened to your parents?" Christina asked making Devin nod quietly. "Was anyone else killed around there before your parents?"

"Just a park ranger." Devin said. "She was found at the mouth of the trail in her vehicle. Every bone in her body was broken and she looked as through she fell from a cliff."

"Are there any more rangers up here?"

Devin shook his head. "My father didn't want to endanger anymore people and made the city stop sending them. Then two years later my parents were killed. They didn't find them until the next morning. I had gone into town for food supplies so we could get ahead of a vacation rush. When I couldn't find them after I got back, I got nervous and called the authorities."

"Can you remember back when you were younger? Say twenty two years ago?" Christina asked her eyes glinting with a hunch.

"Nothing much." Devin said thinking back. "I just remember I was on my way home from school when I heard this cry. I thought someone was in trouble. I went to tell my parents but they told me it just an animal. I haven't heard anything like that since."

"Who discovered the body of the park ranger?" Lark asked.

"That would be my father. He had gone on his morning hike when he saw the ranger's truck at the mouth of the trail. He was really spooked."

"I would be too." Lark agreed looking out the window. The storm was getting worse by the minute as she watched the bushes nearly being ripped apart by the harsh winds. "I think we should maybe try to get some sleep."

"What about that creature?" Devin asked suddenly showing his true fear. "What if it attacks us again?"

"Don't worry, Devin." Christina smiled and stood up fast. "I'm going to take the first watch tonight. You and Lark will stay in your person suite together." Lark's cheeks went hotter as she shot Christina a look of horror. "That way if something was to happen and the creature does come back then Lark will be able to protect you long enough for me to get there." Christina shot Lark a 'Relax' look making sure she understood she wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright..." Devin said unsure what to say. "Lark, you can take the bedroom and I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch. That way I can stand guard and I can keep an eye on the door as well." Devin nodded, stood up and left. "What are you doing?" Lark demanded to Christina as Devin's door closed a few seconds later. "Are you trying to hook us up?"

"Lark, relax." Lark could see a small smile on her friend's face as she picked up a candle and carefully carried it out of the dining room with her laptop underneath her arm. "I'm not trying to do anything like that. But since you brought it up, don't you like him?"

Lark stopped and blushed heavily. She honestly hadn't quite figured that out herself. Was she gaining feeling for this man whose life was in danger? Or was it just the fact she hadn't been with a man for quite some time. "I don't know." She finally admitted as they reached the stairs. "He is quite cute and he understands what we have to go through. But I'm not sure getting into a relationship will solve this problem or protect him. I usually don't mix business with pleasure. It's too much of a distraction." Lark was stopped suddenly when she ran into Christina's back and looking at her annoyed. "What?"

"Lark, quit this _'I'm a hunter and I need to be alone'_ crap. I hear it all the time with Sam and Dean. Every. Damn. Day. Why can't hunters have relationships too? Yes it's hard because then you worry about them as you work. But sometimes it's good to know someone's there waiting for you when you get back. Someone who will sit and talk to you. Someone who will make some of those nightmares we get disappear. Someone who makes us feel safe while we rest and recharge."

"Then why aren't you going after Devin if you believe in relationships? Should you have one too?" Christina thinned her lips as she then glanced down at the floor. Lark sighed and placed a hand on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me finding someone. Although I think it's kind of cute to know you think I need someone in my life. But I'll be okay. If you want I can go take the first watch while you stay with Devin." She said deciding this was something Christina didn't want to discuss right now.

"No. I'll take the first watch. That's final Lark." Christina said before turning and disappearing down the hall before Lark could say anything to stop her. Christina seemed determined to keep her and Devin in the same room while Christina walked around the bed and breakfast. At least she's not making me have dinner with him alone. Lark thought as she went back down the steps and knocked on Devin's door that was now hanging slightly askew on the hinges from the previous attack.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark poured over the library book she still had trying to find out anything that might help her and Christina in this case. She heard soft clinking and looked up to see Devin walking in with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

"I loved to read books with milk and cookies." Devin explained as Lark took a glass from him. The power had come back on after Devin changed a few of the fuses and lark was sitting in the soft warm glow of his living room. It hadn't changed since the last time she was there earlier that morning. It just seemed more peaceful and safe. Devin carefully placed the cookies on the coffee table.

"Well, I don't mind having a good drink while I read." Lark smiled warmly as she curled her legs underneath her to allow Devin to sit down next to her.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book I got from the library." Lark said hoping that Devin wouldn't ask too many questions about the book. "Since I didn't pack one with me." She chuckled and looked up at Devin who was just staring at her. It was then she noticed the thin red line down the side of his face and remembered him being attacked. "I...I see you got your cut looked at." Lark said looking back down at the book.

"Yeah, Sarah's an EMT trainee and cleaned it. It didn't need stitches and as long as I don't mess with it, it should heal up nicely without leaving a scar." He grinned shrugging his shoulders. "Not that I don't mind getting a scar. It attracts the ladies."

Lark chuckled nearly choking on the milk she just swallowed. She carefully set the milk down next to the plate of cookies while she placed the book on the edge of the couch trying to stop the coughing.

"Oh God, you okay?" Devin asked and Lark nodded.

"Sorry..." She let out a few more coughs before looking back at Devin, tears coming down her eyes from the coughing. "You just sounded like Dean."

"Dean?" Devin asked looking hurt suddenly."

"Yeah, he's one of Christina's older brothers. He thinks he's a ladies man as well. I mean's he's funny with his crazy sense of humor; he makes me laugh when he tries to be serious, but can be gently when it counts. When I..." Devin leaned in a kissed Lark squarely on the lips. Her eyes remained wide as she was taken by surprised for a few minutes before her body relaxed and allowed the kiss for a moment. Lark pulled away and looked down at her hands thinking she couldn't do this. Another familiar face danced around in her mind and those green eyes sparkled with mischief and confidence. She had never let her feelings show when she was around him, but that didn't stop them from being there. Maybe when this was over she'd look them up. "I can't..." She finally whispered softly afraid to look into his face.

"I'm too late aren't I?" Devin asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"I don't..." She started but he cut her off.

"There's someone else you have feelings for. I can see it on your face." Devin said not wanting to force himself on her. She was after all helping him with this creature and he had messed up relationships in the past for moving too fast. He was sure Lark most likely had the same in her past.

"I'm sorry if I misled you. To be honest I don't like mixing my work with my personal life. It never ends well and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Hey I understand." He nodded. "Would it be okay if we just sat here together and held each other for a while? You know we could comfort each other."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him and allowed him to pull her into his strong arms. Lark fussed at herself thinking why she couldn't let her walls down but knew it wasn't going to happen.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina shivered as she moved around the building making sure that nothing was around. She always had a knack for seeing supernatural things that were invisible to a point. The one that frightened her the most the Hell Hounds she encountered twice since joining her brothers. As she continued to walk, her foot landed on something that didn't feel like dirt or gravel. She glanced down with the flashlight, she had pulled from her truck along with two pistols with silver and salt rounds, and picked up a cracked cell phone. She wondered if this was Lark's phone as she didn't recognize it. She shone her light around and saw another phone just off to her right barely visible from behind some bushes. It was her missing cell also cracked and dead.

She looked around keeping herself as small as possible sliding the two damaged phones into her jacket pocket while pulling out one of the two pistols from the small of her back. She closed her eyes trying to use her sense of hearing to catch anything that wasn't normal but heard nothing. She gradually opened her eyes and keeping herself hunched over quickly headed back for the front entrance. She paused for just a second to move a plant out of the way as an almost completely invisible fish line was pulled taunt.

Christina gently flicked it hearing the soft sound of the line vibrating before pushing the plant back over the flash-bomb she had rigged up. She had set them at the front and back doors of the building while placing wards and protecting sigils she had found in the book she had taken from Robbie over the windows that were on ground level. Knowing the bed and breakfast was two stories and thankfully everyone had checked out of there, including the staff, Christina had already put up the wards on the second floor walls and inside the windows.

She quietly walked around the building shivering at the cold rainy weather and pulled her jacket closer to her body. She was just hoping to relax for at least a week after this job was done to enjoy some downtime. She stopped when she saw something move near the Healing family cemetery. She quietly took out her pistol with the silver rounds and crept towards the iron gates that surrounded the grave yard.

A low rumbling growl that could be easily mistaken as thunder was followed by the loud shriek. Christina bent down low and covered her ears as the shriek continued for only a few second before something heavy landed on the ground. The shadow she saw stopped and made a satisfying yelp before jumping easily over the fence and up into the trees where it vanished. Christina rushed over to the back door wanting to warn Lark and Devin about what had happened and to inform them of the flash-bombs she had placed. She arrived at the private suite and she let herself in without knocking. "Lark! Devin! I..." She froze and blushed as Lark and Devin quickly pulled apart from where they were cuddled on the couch. Christina bit her bottom lip as she tried not to smile or laugh at the two. "I can come back if you want me to."

"No, it's all good." Lark said quickly fixing her hair while Devin picked up the empty glasses that were on the coffee table. "I was just taking a break."

"A break, right...Okay." Christina nodded, she knew all about that and didn't want to intrude. "Well, while you were 'taking your break' that creature came back and did something to the cemetery." She cleared her throat and tossed Lark's phone in her direction. Lark quickly caught it and looked surprised to see it. "I found it outside along with mine. I don't know if it works, but if it does and just needs a charge we can be back in business."

"Thanks." Lark said blushing because she knew what Christina was thinking and tried not to look up at Devin who was fumbling with Lark's library book. "Should we go check it out?" She asked Christina who continued to stand at the door a smirk on her face.

"Unless you want to continue taking a break." Christina stated shoving her hands into her pockets of her pants. I don't mind if they hook up. She thought with a satisfying smile. Hell, I pushed them towards it. But I do feel a little left out. Christina shrugged and looked back up at the fumbling adults. "Just a warning, there are flash-bombs at the front and back door. So if you need to leave, step out passed the potted plants."

"Where did you get flash-bombs?" Devin asked surprised with the equipment the two hunters were using.

"My truck. My dad stashed a few of them inside his secret stash. They come in handy especially when you get some unwanted guests to arrive. Gives you a few seconds for either escaping or go for the ambush." Christina nodded knowingly before turning to head out the door.

"Wait, where you going?" Lark asked sliding her last shoe on her feet.

"Kitchen. Going to make me some coffee and see what's to eat in the fridge." She left the room leaving Devin and Lark alone with each other. Lark stared awkwardly at Devin knowing he wanted more, but rushed out after Christina while Devin went into the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for those who are sticking around. Just three more chapters after this and we'll be ready for a brand new adventure joined once again with the Winchesters and the amazing Lark! Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more!**

Chapter 12

"Nothing happened." Lark said as she sat and watched Christina gather up eggs, meat, vegetables and some cheese and sat them on a counter.

"I didn't say anything." Christina said turning around to grab two large skillets and two large bowls. "Would you break these into that bowl, please?" She asked placing the eggs in front of Lark.

"Sure." Lark said sliding over an empty bowl and began to break the eggs into them. Christina, after cutting up the meat and vegetables, began to search through the cupboards to find flour, salt, shortening and baking powder and brought them over to the other bowl. They worked for several minutes with nothing passing between them except the breaking of eggs and the sound of the oven heating up.

"He kissed me and we just held each other." Lark said finally wanting to end Christina's silent pestering.

Christina nodded slowly waiting for something else to be said. But Lark didn't continue. "Then what?"

"Nothing. We just held each other trying to comfort each other because of what we were going through." She watched Christina worked on measuring the mix of dry ingredients before adding a few eggs while Lark talked. "I thought I was falling for him, but there's nothing there. No real feelings. Not like your bro...friend you told me about."

Christina stopped and looked at her with a narrow questioned look. "Wow...you have feelings for one of my brothers don't you?" She watched as Lark's cheeks turned pink and knew that answered that question. "No offense, they are really easy on the eyes." Spreading out some flour, Christina scooped out the dough onto the counter to knead it.

"I thought you'd be more upset that I didn't go after Devin."

"Oh, I'm more annoyed that you're hiding those feelings. Especially if you have them for one of my brothers." Lark's cheeks burned as she looked at the eggs that were in the bowl. "Lark, why are you afraid to tell someone of your feelings? Let me guess, it's gotta be Dean. You know why I think that? Because you both are so much alike." Christina both asked the questioned and answered it herself.

"I...I just don't want those feelings to get used against me." Lark confessed quietly.

Christina sighed and placed her wrists on her hips and gave Lark a soft glance. "Listen to me sis, demons, vampires, ghost and everything else that we hunt will use anything and everything to get under your skin. Trust me I know. You shouldn't deny yourself those feelings regardless. "

"Then explain to me why you aren't in a relationship?" Lark countered deciding if she was baring her soul it was only fair that Christina did the same.

Christina stopped what she was doing and looked away. Lark had finished with the eggs and was going to leave when Christina cleared her throat before quietly saying, "Because I lost my fiance and our son in a fire Last November."

Lark stopped. She didn't know about any of this and she slowly sat back down on the stool waiting for her to continue. She got the feeling Christina needed to talk and was going to give her the chance. She remembered being told by Sam that it helped to talk about things and let others help.

"They were killed on the day of my wedding to Stan. He and our son Alex, were...getting ready when they never showed up at Bobby's house. I found out Stan died protecting our son while Alex died in the ICU later that night." Christina wiped tears that were falling down her cheeks, before she took in a slow breath to steady herself before she continued. "I know I'll never be over their deaths and I don't want to be in a relationship just yet. But I don't like seeing someone else denying their feelings for love." She fought back more tears. "Lark, I'm not wanting you to feel sorry for me. But you shouldn't deny those feelings you have. What would you do if Dean, Sam, or even Devin get killed whether it be on a hunt or a car accident, what then? You'll beat yourself up knowing you could've shared those feelings with them. But you're just so damn scared of what you can't control to allow yourself what you can." She shook her head and found a rolling pin and began to roll out the lumpy mass on the counter.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lark said watching as Christina rolled out the dough on the table before taking a cup to make little circles and set them on a baking sheet. "So you're afraid too, I guess."

"You could say that." Christina said placing a full baking sheet in the oven that had dinged telling the two that it had preheated. "But I know one day I'll be able to move on and be happy with someone again. With or without these fears." She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She then picked up a towel and began to clean the area that she used to prepare her food. "Why don't you go get dressed for the day? Breakfast will be done in about thirty minutes."

"Are you sure? I can help you with this." Lark said "I do know a little about cooking."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. There's not a lot that needs to be done." She tried to smile but it came out sad.

Lark was hesitant when she got off her stool because she wasn't sure if she should leave her friend alone right now. It seemed they had more in common then she thought. When Christina didn't say anything else, Lark turned to leave when she stopped watching as as her friend took a whisk and began to mix the eggs not looking at Lark at all. Lark kept looking at her friend for a minute longer before leaving to go to her room to change. As she neared the stairs she saw Devin walking out holding two cell phones. He stopped and blushed a little before walking to her and handed her one of them.

"Thank you." Lark said seeing the phone was working even though a small crack could be seen across the screen. She saw she had 17 new voice messages, 25 text messages and 34 missed calls that were accumulated in the last day and a half. She looked up at Devin who shrugged wondering who all of them were from.

"Thought it might help you out." He said before he left for the dining room.

Lark smiled at Devin's back, but it was a sad smile. She felt guilty that maybe she did lead him on, giving him false hope that he had a shot. She also felt guilty for the all the sacrifices Christina was doing but knew they needed all the help they could get on this case. She also figured most of the text she got were from Dean and Sam checking in and her and on Christina.

With a heavy sigh, Lark walked up to her room and unlocked the door. Her room was just like she left it and she quickly grabbed some clean clothes before walking into her bathroom. Even though she knew there were only three people in the B&B, lark took a cool shower calming her nerves down as she cleaned herself off. They needed to solve this case and fast. Maybe then she'll be able to leave and find an easy hunt to take her mind off of things.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark had just finished putting on her shirt when there was a knock on her door. She quickly answered it and was surprised to see Dean standing there holding a tray of food. "Dean?" She asked stepping to the side allowing him to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Got my brother to talk." He said with a growl as he set the tray on her bed. "We got here just a little while ago."

"Why did you bring up my food here then?" Lark asked seeing an omelet with meat, vegetables and cheese. Along with two homemade biscuits and a few slices of crispy bacon.

"Our sister's in one of her...pissed off moods." Dean said looking over his shoulder. "I don't think she's in the best mood for company right now. She's barely tolerating us. She's too stubborn to thank us for showing up. She is after all a pain in the ass at times."

"Just like the Winchester men I hear." Lark muttered but Dean's sharp trained ears he picked it up easily and quickly. He gave her a playful glare into her, his green eyes catching the glint from the early morning light. "Hey, it's not my words. I heard them from Bobby and Chris." She defended herself.

"Christy." Dean said softly. Lark gave him a questioning look. "If you're gonna call her by her nickname it's Christy. 'Chris' was what Stan, her fiance, called her."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Lark said softly. "But it was what Christy has said." Dean nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I can hear them both saying that, and it's true." Dean chuckled. "So Christy wanted to head up to the cave in about an hour. Sam and I are planning on staying here."

"Why not you and me go up to the cave, while Sam and Chris..Christy stays here. She's already put so much on the line with this case already and I don't want to ruin the rest of her vacation time. I feel guilty with all that she got involved in already."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you that..." Lark stopped when she realized what she had said. She didn't want to get Christina into trouble, but Dean gently grabbed both of her shoulders and stared hard into her eyes. Lark stared back into the emerald sea that were his eyes and she felt her legs start to tremble. She could feel the walls inside start to crack but she kept them from exploding. "She got hurt twice since we started this case." She admitted softly.

"Like how bad are we talking about?" Dean asked his voice hypnotizing. "Like a paper cut?"

Lark shook her head her eyes still fixed on Dean's. "Like a bump on the back of her head and a stab to the back." Worry flashed through his eyes as he gently let her go.

"Thanks for letting me know." Dean said before he opened the door to leave. "Enjoy your meal there Lark. Christy's one hell of a cook."

Lark stood there and watched as the man she could see herself with, leave closing the door behind him. She wanted more then anything to run out after him and pull him into a kiss to know what it felt like. But she knew deep down she wasn't that bold.

The smell from the food was intoxicating and she looked over at the tray Dean had brought up. As she took her first bite, guilt soon settled in the pit of her stomach. She had betrayed a friend's trust by telling her older brother what had happened. She pushed aside the food and left the room deciding she needed to apologize before she could completely enjoy the meal.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark had reached the top landing of the stairs when she stopped hearing loud arguing inside the dining room from behind closed doors. She saw Devin sitting on the bottom step looking like a child overhearing a parent's argument.

"I'm a big girl, Dean!" Christina yelled before there came a sound of something fragile crashing to the floor and shattering. "Look what you made me do!"

"What I made you do?!" Dean argued back.

"Guys knock it off!" Sam's voice emerged from somewhere in the room, making Lark and Devin look at each other. Both wondered what was happening behind the closed doors. "We have a case that we need to deal with. You two getting at each other's throats isn't going to help anyone solve it."

"Yeah, you're right there Sammy." Dean said his voice getting closer to the door as it had lowered into a more calming volume. Devin and Lark both moved away from their spots not wanting anyone to think they've overheard the screaming match inside the dining room. "Let's get this case dealt with then we're leaving."

"Good, I may be able to enjoy my vacation after all." Christina said her voice going further away from the dinging room door. Most likely heading into the kitchen.

"No, once this is done we're all, meaning all three of us, are leaving. You're not leaving our sight again, you hear me?"

"Over my dead body, Dean."

Lark could hear the snarl from Dean as clear as day. She had caused her friend to fight her older brother. After all they just wanted to protect her. She knew Christina was too mad to see it.

"That could be arranged, especially if you stay here."

Dean swung the doors open and noticed Devin and Lark both standing next to the desk trying to act as though they were in the middle of something and didn't see him standing there. Dean let out a deep sigh and headed for the back door while Sam walked out and headed for the front. Only Christina was inside in the dining room on her hands and knees picking up pieces of a plate and glass off the floor. Lark stepped to the doorway and even from the angle she could see tears falling down Christina's cheeks.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The hike was hot and unbearably quiet as Christina forced herself to walk in the back away from her brothers and Lark and Devin. Dean took the lead followed closely by Sam. Lark and Devin were a few feet away from Sam.

Nobody was speaking and even the natural sounds of the forest were quiet in their wake. It had seemed nothing wanted to interrupted the darkness that slowly headed up the trail.

"Where's this cave, Healing?" Dean snapped making everyone look up at the sudden noise.

"Just around the next bend." Devin panted. He felt out of place as he was the only one that was breathing hard.

The cave was a tall thin opening that was cut inside the face of the mountain. Dean and Sam each pulled out their pistols ready to fire. Lark grabbed hold of Devin's arm and gently pushed him until he was directly behind her. She glanced behind her and saw Christina holding her weapon but refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Everyone stay close." Dean ordered over his shoulder, lowering his head as he made himself smaller. Sam and the others did the same but as they entered the mouth of the cave they froze. A high pitched noise echoed inside full of pain and anguish. Dean moved his fingers to the left and right silently giving everyone military movements and each followed. As they moved, Lark pushed Devin to the side of the cave and slid an extra pistol into his hands. He looked uneasy as it had been a while since he held one but accepted the weapon regardless.

Something stirred in the darkness of the cave as the creature stood up standing at the height of nearly seven feet, but the shape was hard to determine. It slowly turned and headed towards the mouth of the cave making Dean quickly and silently moved behind a large boulder keeping his weapon up and ready to fire. The creature stopped and began to sniff the air. It let out another cry as it thrashed around trying to locate the smells it had detected.

Lark could see Devin's face drain of color and she knew that he wouldn't have made a great hunter. He was still too innocent for this type of life. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and it made him jump accidentally discharging a round into the cave. Everyone froze and could feel the eyes of the creature on them as the bullet ricocheted off a rock missing everyone inside including the creature.

The creature lowered itself getting ready for an attack as it combined sniffing and searching through the rocks for any sign of life. The first one it found was Lark and Devin. It stared at them and started to disappear. She quickly jumped up and began to fire her weapon directly into the creature's chest and head.

Devin, still shaking from the sight, fumbled as he too began to shoot the creature, but nothing seemed to work to stop it as it easily bore down on them and tossed Lark and Devin backwards, smashing them into the cave wall. Lark could taste blood in her mouth and realized that she had bitten her lip. She fumbled to find the weapon she had dropped to protect them. Dean stood up causing a loose rock to roll causing the creature to turn and face him. It began to twist and form into something more human then beast. Deep yellow eyes stared at him and Dean began to unload followed by Sam and his sister. The creature howled and ran deeper into the cave spilling dark splotches of blood as it ran.

"We got it moving!" Dean yelled rushing over to Lark and Devin and forcing them to their feet. "Let's go!" They ran after the beast following the dark blood drops. Dean kept firing his weapon making small chunks of rock rain on everyone as they continued to follow. "Dammit! This bastard's fast! Come on move!"

Lark rounded a corner and felt her foot drop into a small hole in the floor. Her momentum continued and something snapped in her ankle. She fell to the ground crying out in pain. Dean stopped and turned around his green eyes flaring with anger of loosing the creature and worry about Lark being hurt since he recognized her voice.

"Dean look out! It's behind you!" Lark screamed raising her weapon and firing. Bullets whizzed past Dean's head as it struck the creature squarely between its eyes. More firing followed and Dean fell to the ground not wanting to be accidentally hit. He rolled onto his back as he unloaded his weapon. The creature fought to swipe at the five weapons being fired at him, but soon fell to the ground in a heap letting out small screams until after another couple of minutes of shooting it fell still and quiet.

Heavy panting soon was the only sound as Sam and Christina cautiously headed toward the creature sliding another clip of bullets into their weapons and training it on the still dark mass. Dean got to his feet and hurried to Lark who had managed to get her foot from the hole and thought that her ankle might be broken as it stung and could feel her shoe already squeezing her foot. She never noticed the concerned look on Dean's face as she was focused on her foot.

"Sonovabitch..." She growled out clenching her jaw as pain radiated up and down her leg.

"What happened?" Dean asked kneeling down beside her and taking her foot in his hands checking it out. He couldn't control that sudden tight feeling in his chest thinking Lark was hurt. He unlaced her boot and trained his flashlight on her ankle. He could already see the dark bruising and swelling beginning and knew this was going to take more then either him, Sam or Christina could provide to treat it.

"Just my luck...Must have found the only damn hole in the place. " She gritted as he gently pressed on her swelling ankle. "Yep, did a number on it. Might be broken. But I can't tell." She winced.

"Sorry and you're right. Guess you won't be walking out of here." Dean surmised. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked running the light over her body. He saw some scraps and scratches but nothing serious.

"Just my dignity." She muttered feeling stupid that she let this happen. Dean chuckled before he helped Lark to her good foot while placing her arm behind his neck.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Rain once again began to fall heavily on the ground as the five emerged from the cave. Dean was standing next to Lark, while Sam and Christina were leading out a very shocked Devin who, after the creature was indeed dead and was now burning, threw up in the cave. The five stood in the entrance watching as the rain came to cleanse the land that was darkened by the evil of the creature. Lark glanced up at Dean who had an arm around her waist to help her stand on one foot and wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what he had in store for his siblings and her. He simply took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lark's shoulders before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her down the trail and towards the B&B.

Lark felt something warm being placed around her shoulders and suddenly she was weightless as Dean picked her up and hugged her to his chest. She didn't protest his actions and settled against his chest trying to control the feeling that were bubbling up inside of her. She tucked her head into his neck and drew in gunpowder, sweat and a scent that was only Dean's and let it out slowly. A calmness settled over her because for the first time in a long time she felt safe.

Neither saw Sam and Christina give each other a knowing look before falling into step behind them to make their way down the now muddy trail, trying not to slip. They had Devin between them guiding him back down the trail since he was still in a daze from the ordeal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that the creature is dead, let's see what the aftermath will play out. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the support and reviews.**

Chapter 13

"Why don't you guys take care of Healing there and I'll take Lark to the emergency room to get her ankle looked at?" Dean told his siblings when the B&B came into sight.

"Alright." Sam said. "I'll go ahead and get us a room for the night."

"You okay with that Lark?" Christina asked trying to silently relay her thoughts to her. She gave her a ' _now's your chance'_ look when she looked at her.

"Guess this is something a shot of whiskey and ace bandage won't help." Lark huffed wondering what she was going to do with a broken ankle. She made a face at Christina letting her know she got it. She didn't think chasing down monsters was going to happening for a while until she got the cast off. At least it's my left and I could still drive, she thought.

"Sammy get the passenger door for me." Dean said as they neared the Impala.

"I'll take Devin here on into the B&B. I think he might need a little of the hard stuff he's got hidden in his suite." Christina told them. "C'mon Devin let's get in out of the rain and get us some dry clothes."

"Okay." Devin nodded allowing her to lead him toward the front door.

Christina stopped and turned around narrowing her eyes at her brothers. "Unless I need one of my brothers to help me." Her voice was full of malice and Dean felt like a dog as the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand. But he kept his focus on Lark who winced when she was able to relax.

"Let me get my bag so I can change." Sam said as he opened the door for Dean. He stepped back out of the way as Dean gently sat Lark into the passenger seat and buckled her in.

"Alright. Why don't ya try to talk some sense into your sister while I'm gone?"

"So she's **My** sister now."

"Yep." Dean said slamming the trunk and moving to the driver's side to get in, not waiting for Sam to throw an insult back at him.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam watched as the Impala gradually vanish from view and he let himself inside the bed and breakfast closing the door tightly behind him. He saw his sister leaving the suite holding a bottle of what looked like very expensive whiskey and turned to look at him. She held two glasses and looked at him. "You up for a drink or two?" She asked.

"Maybe after my shower." Sam said flinging his backpack over his shoulder. He could see the same hurt in his sister's eyes, the same he had when he lost his girlfriend Jessica back in college.

"Okay, I'll whip something up for food. Maybe go and check on Devin in a bit." She moved quietly towards the dining room and stopped letting a few tears fall from her eyes. She was still remembering the fight she had with Dean earlier that day. She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "You'd have to pull to switch it to the shower. It likes to stick a bit." Sam nodded and watched as she entered the dining room.

Sam found an empty room on the second floor and tossed his backpack on one of the adult twin beds admiring the clean room making him feel like he was at home. He felt a bit more relaxed about spending a night or two here, instead of a cheap motel. He opened his backpack and gathered some of his clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom was even clean and he knew why his sister wanted to stay there. It was homely and he felt secure as he turned on his shower and, as his sister had instructed, pulled until the shower head turned on.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean pulled to a stop in front of the emergency room doors and got out going around to the passenger side.

"Before we go in, do you have any weapons on you?" He asked in a low voice so no one else could hear.

"Shit!" Lark cursed as she fumbled in her boot and pockets pulling out several knives and a small derringer. She also fumbled her wallet from her jean's pocket and handed it to him.

Dean took the weapons and locked them in the glove box before helping Lark stand and picking her up again. He looked at a kid wearing a valet jacket and growled at him. "Better not be any scratches on my Baby. **Got me?** " He warned before accepting a ticket and headed for the automatic door to the ER. "I need some help here."

"Come this way." A nurse said when she looked up to see the couple, both were still damp from the rain and had mud caked on their clothes.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Hiking accident." Dean stated setting Lark on a bed in a curtained off room. "Think her ankle might be broken."

"Just my luck too. I stepped in a hole." Lark added flinching as her foot moved the wrong way. She shivered when Dean's jacket was removed missing it's warmth.

"Alright, let's see about getting this boot off and get you to x-ray." She said moving to unlace her boot.

"No!" Lark suddenly cried out as she pushed herself up from the bed and swatted at the nurse before Dean wrapped an arm around her to hold her back. "God that hurt. Don't touch me!" She growled at the nurse as she struggled in Dean's grasp.

"Maybe you can give her something to calm her down?" Dean suggested knowing if Lark lost control she could hurt someone. "Take it easy they're only trying to help." He whispered to her.

"I wanna leave." Lark said through gritted teeth as she stiffened when the nurse came back with a syringe.

"This will relax you so we can get you fixed up." She said pulling up Lark's sleeve and injecting her.

Dean tightened his hold on her until he felt her body began to relax and eased her back down on the bed.

"Don't leave me." Lark mumbled as she looked deep into his concerned eyes.

"I'll be right here." He said brushing his lips over hers for a second before stepping back feeling a slight shock between them.

"Sir, are you related?" Another nurse asked.

"I'm her...boyfriend." Dean said thinking it was better than brother since he had kissed her.

"Could you fill out these forms so we can treat her?" She asked. "If you want to take a seat in the waiting area we'll let you know when she's back from x-ray."

"Alright." He said giving Lark one last look before stepping from the room. He found a seat near the doors and looked down at the forms. It was nothing new to him. He had filled these out before when Sam or Christina had been injured bad enough to need a hospital. Dean remembered Lark's wallet and pulled it out to see if she had an insurance card and what name he should use. He started filling in the blanks as best he could and glanced up every time someone came out hoping he'd get some info on Lark.

Dean was putting her driver's license and insurance card back when the ragged edge of a photo sticking out caught his eye. He pulled it from the side pocket and was surprised to see his own face starting at him. It was a picture of him, Sam and Lark. He had his arm draped loosely around her shoulders and Sam was standing behind her. They were all smiling and he couldn't help but noticed how she was leaning into him with a look of happiness on her face. He tried to recall why they were in the woods when this was taken but nothing came to mind. He believed Christina was the photographer since she wasn't in frame. Dean got up and took the forms to the desk and sat back down to wait.

 **~DSCWIN~**

When Sam left his room, dressed in clean dried clothes, he took a few curious sniffs. Something smelled delicious just like when it was back in college and Christina and his late girlfriend Jessica would be laughing and talking while they cooked on the weekends. He walked into the dining room to see Christina setting down a couple of plates and utensils and a platter of chicken and rice. She left without looking up at Sam and came back in with a couple of more bowls one filled with more of her biscuits and the other was a salad.

She looked up and stared at her brother silently before she took a seat. Sam moved slowly and took a seat across from her. She was loading up her plate with everything that was in front of her. He had grabbed a couple of biscuits and placed them on his plate followed by the salad along with the Chicken and rice.

"Christy are you okay?" Sam asked and watched as she stopped and stared at the food she had placed on her plate.

"I'm fine." She said her voice even. "Want a glass?" She asked holding up the whiskey she had taken from Devin. Sam nodded and watched as she poured a healthy serving and handed the filled up glass to him. She didn't make eye contact when she filled up her own glass with the same amount.

"Christy, you know why Dean's being hard on you." Sam said setting his glass to the corner of his plate. "He just doesn't want to see you hurt. He can't stand it when any of us gets hurt."

"I'm more upset that you folded like a cheap suit." Christina hissed. "What did he do Sam, did Dean put you in a corner and threaten you in some way?"

"No, actually it was because Bobby called Dean. He had mentioned you and Lark were having a hard time with this case. But now that's in the past. You know what happens when Bobby gets pulled on to many hunts."

"Not lately." Christina said swallowing her drink in one gulp. "But I do understand." She shoved another forkful of food into her mouth and chewed it slowly keeping her mouth busy as to not talk and say something that would endanger her already shaky bond with her brother Sam.

"What do you think Lark and Dean are doing right now?" Sam asked after the silence was driving him crazy. He had to switch the subject quickly.

"Probably sitting around waiting for the doctor to say her ankle is broken." Christina said pouring herself another glass of whiskey. "She's also probably fighting her urge to tell Dean of her feelings towards him."

"Feelings for Dean?" Sam asked looking skeptically at her. "There's no way she has feelings for Dean."

"Twenty bucks says she does. Also I think Dean has a little somethin' somethin' towards Lark as well.

"Bull." Sam sat back in his chair wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Dean's hitting on some nurse right now. Probably hooking up with her phone number while Lark is thinking she's upset that she's not with me."

Christina raised an eyebrow and let out a hard laugh. "Yeah, she has feelings for you Sam. She just pretended to blush when Dean picked her up and carried her back down from the cave."

"You know I see how you are around that Devin guy. Having a secret relationship with him?"

"No I'm not." Christina leaned back in her chair and looked outside. "He had feelings for Lark. Besides he reminds me too much of Stan. I half expected to see Alex running around in the room when I'm with him." Sam lowered his head in respect. "You know it's funny, if things would have gone as planned, this might have been a family vacation instead of an escape from hunting. I would be married, missing you guys, maybe trying to have another kid, or trying to teach Alex about monsters on the side."

"Well, don't let that pull you down. You're an excellent hunter. We just worry about you."

"Thanks Sam." Christina smiled. "But I need you to let me be every once in a while. I just don't like the fact you treat me like a baby bird. I want to fly out of the nest. Let me."

"Next hunt, I'll make sure you'll be able to go your own way, alright?"

"Fine." She looked over at the dining room door and sighed. "Would you take care of the dishes tonight? I need to make a few calls, take Devin some food and go do something to Lark's car before we leave."

"You going to come with us?" Sam asked and Christina shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it. I mean I promised I'd go see Bobby when this case was done."

"Well, I'm sure Dean would be happy to hear you're coming."

"Yeah, I can only hope." Christina mumbled before she left the dining room.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean stood up as the nurse came out and stopped by him. "How is she?"

"She's lucky it wasn't broken but badly sprained. She has a few torn ligaments. Also she has a hairline fracture, it's nothing serious but we'd advise she stays off of it."

"Where is she now?"

"The doctor is checking her over now and will be putting on a boot for her. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Thanks." Dean sighed relieved it wasn't as bad as he thought. He sat back down to wait for her to be discharged. Thirty minutes later a different nurse came out pushing Lark in a wheelchair and carrying a set of crutches. Dean frowned when he saw Lark's slightly glazed expression and was puzzled why she had on a hospital issued outfit. "Is she alright?"

"They had to give her another shot so that the doctor could treat her. She must have a high tolerance for pain meds; the first shot barely put her out. This shot should wear off in twelve hours or so." Lark's head rolled to side and side and it was hard for both nurse and Dean to not laugh. "We had to cut her jeans off, the rest of her clothes are in this bag." She handed him the small plastic bag. "Here's her discharge paperwork along with instructions on how to take care of the injury. She is to stay off her foot for at least two weeks, and I mean no weight on it at all. After that she can slowly start walking on it. The boot needs to stay on for at least a month." Dean was all aware of the pain of broken bones and the instructions of taking care of those on other people. "Here is her prescription for the pain meds if she needs them and she needs to follow up with her family doctor."

"Got it, I'll make sure she does." Dean said accepting the paperwork and looking down at the drugged up Lark. He knew she would not be happy with the set of instructions like any other hunter that sustained severe injuries. "Alright, let's get out of here." He told Lark who answered by rolling her head to the left side.

He followed the nurse as she wheeled Lark to the exit and quickly rushed out to have the car pulled around. He smirked when he saw that the valet had parked his car away from any other car. Never hurts to put the fear of God in them up front. He thought climbing inside his car and pulling up to the entrance.

"Alright, I got it from here." Dean said as the nurse positioned the wheelchair at the passenger side door, which was opened. The nurse watched as Dean effortlessly picked up Lark and set her inside. With great care, Dean lifted up her feet and gently placed them in the wheel well before he closed the door. "Thank you for the help ma'am." He said shaking the nurse's hand.

"Drive safe and good luck."

The nurse quickly wheeled the wheelchair inside the hospital without looking at Dean. Dean felt good about himself that he can make all sorts of women swoon. But his affection towards them were empty and meaningless. Lark felt different.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam walked out of the B&B and took in a deep breath of the fresh clean smell of dirt and trees that were around him. He would never admit this to his siblings, especially Dean, but he loved the smell of the newly cleaned land that came after a good sized rainstorm. Just like his younger sister.

As he stood outside he heard a metallic thumping coming from the left side of the B&B. He followed the sound and found his sister's legs sticking out from below Lark's vehicle and quietly walked up to see what she was doing.

"You okay down there?" Sam asked before he heard something hard hitting the under carriage.

"Son of a Bitch!" Christina screamed her heel kicking at the ground leaving a small divit in the ground. "Sam, you need to either start wearing heavier shoes or a bell."

"I'm sorry." Sam chuckled. "Just hadn't heard from you in a while. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, I was fine until you decided to scare me into hitting my head. Now I have a freakin' headache."

"I'll go grab you some Tylenol then." Sam said but felt something grab his leg.

Christina had moved out from under the car and was rubbing her head. He saw a large dark red bump forming on her left side of her face. He instantly was kneeling down to make sure she wasn't bleeding, as he gently prodded the dark red circle.

"Stop that Sammy!" Christina said swatting his hand away. "See this is what I mean. Every time I get hurt, cough, sneeze, or have a nightmare both you and Dean are on me like a freakin'...moth to a flame. Unable to look away until you're burned. I'm an adult. I'll be fine. Both of you need to take a moment and let me handle this alone. Unless I ask for your help don't assume I can't handle anything, please."

Sam's shoulders slumped but he nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, that we make you feel like that. You just have to understand that you're our little sister. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. But I'll have a talk with Dean about toning it down a bit. Deal?"

"Deal." Christina sighed. "Thank you." She looked over at the car she had been working on. "I will be another few minutes on this. So, how about this, would you go grab me two Tylenol and when I'm done with this we'll play a round of cards until Dean gets back with Lark."

"I can do that." Sam smiled offering his hand to help her to her feet. "And I would love to play a few hands with you. As long as you don't cheat."

"Sammy, I'm appalled." Christina said acting to be hurt. "Would I ever do that to my big brother?" She was already batting her eyes.

"In a heartbeat." Sam said with a smile.

Christina chuckled and stumbled slightly as she bent over to pick up the antifreeze that she had placed by the side of the car.

 **~DSCWIN~**

It was starting to get dark by the time Dean pulled up in front of the B&B. He got out and stopped at the trunk to get his duffel before moving to the passenger door. Lark had been in and out for most of the ride there. He hadn't tried to talk to her. He did stop at a pharmacy and paid for her prescription in case she needed it.

"Hey Lark we're here. Let's get you out of the cold and inside." Dean said to her helping her to stand up long enough for him to slip his arms under her body and picked her up. He was surprised he just noticed how light she felt as he headed for the front door with his siblings standing waiting for him.

"How is she?" Christina asked checking out the boot and the drugged expression on Lark's face. "Is she okay?" She questioned looking up at her brother's face.

"Yeah, they had to drug her." Dean said walking into the front foyer. "She's a little hell cat if she doesn't want someone messing with her." Dean chuckled. "But she doesn't have any broken bones. Just a bad sprain, some torn ligaments and a hairline fracture."

"Well, thank God it wasn't as bad as we assumed." Christina said trying really hard not to laugh at Lark's expressions.

"Yeah. She needs the rest and I'm taking her to her room."

"Alright. Just in case you need to check up on me I'm across the hall from her." Christina said seeing as Dean carefully adjusted Lark. "Need some help?"

"No I got this." He said over his shoulder. He began to climb up the stairs and vanished from view.

"I told you he had feelings for her." Christina whispered to Sam as a smile spread across her face.

"I think it's still too early to call it." Sam said not wanting to give up hope just yet. "But I do have a feeling he's not going to leave Lark alone tonight." Christina silently nodded in agreement.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean got Lark's door opened and stepped into her room. He moved to the bed and carefully laid her on it and used a couple of pillows to elevate her ankle. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he picked his duffel back up and headed for the bathroom for a shower and some clean clothes. Dean pulled out sleep clothes and clean briefs before he stripped out of his slightly damp dirty ones. He adjusted the water before leaving the bathroom door ajar to keep an eye on her.

Stepping under the hot spray he let it run over his head and down his body. Some of the tension was washing away and he was enjoying it. He drew in a deep breath as he lifted his face into the spray washing his hair and rest of his body before turning off the water and stepped out to dry himself and dress in his clean clothes.

Dean stepped back into the room and looked down at Lark's sleeping form before he moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in lying beside her. She mumbled something and turned toward him to snuggle into his embrace. He adjusted the pillows for her foot and molded her body against his before pulling a blanket up over them. She sighed with contentment and let her hand wander its way under his tee shirt absently tracing each line of his body before drifting deeper into sleep.

Dean sucked in a short breath as he let her fingers play along his chest sending shivers down his spine. He didn't think Lark knew the effect she had on him and he didn't realize how much he liked her. He kissed the top of her head and savored the moment wondering what she was going to think and do when she woke up the next day.

He had just begun to doze when he heard the soft clicking of the door knob turning and a small sliver of light was replaced by the curious faces of his younger siblings. They stood there for only a second before thinking Dean was already asleep and closed the door both of them had a satisfying smile on their face. Dean didn't care, he and Lark were consenting adults and it wasn't like anything was happening. Though he still had hope they might.

Dean had already decided he was driving Lark to Bobby's recuperate while Sam could drive her car there. He wasn't sure what to do with his sister as she technically still had a few weeks of vacation time. He knew he'd deal with her in the morning after he got some sleep. After wrapping an arm around Lark's shoulders Dean fell deep into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Things are starting to move slower now that we're nearing the end. There will be one more after this. Thank you for all the support. I'm honored to have written with NCSUPNATFAN who helped me a lot. Thank you.**

Chapter 14

Christina woke up with her phone buzzing. Blindly she lifted and gripped her phone to shut off the alarm she had set. She cracked an eye expecting to see one or both of her brothers hovering above her. But she sat up alone in her room breathing in a sigh of relief. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked at her pale and tired reflection in the mirror and sighed. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She let the water slide down her face before looking at her reflection again. She shook her head as it still looked just as tired and worn as before. She grabbed a hand towel to quickly dry her face telling herself mirrors only saw skin deep.

She didn't waste a lot of time as she quickly dressed to her hiking shoes and ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled it in a ponytail. She pulled her hoodie over her head as the days were cooler since the recent rain storms. She needed to make a few phone calls before her brothers turned her attention to them trying to convince her to head back with them.

As she closed her door behind her she curiously opened Lark's bedroom door and peered inside. Dean and Lark were still asleep with Lark laying her head on Dean's chest and her arm underneath his shirt. Christina smiled and took a picture of the two together before she quietly closed the door. Even though they were still dressed and they were just sleeping, she could still feel the love and hoped that Lark's wall around her feelings were crashing down. As Christina walked down the hallway to the stairs she wished silently that the two would seal the deal before Lark was able to leave. She knew if Dean really wanted to he could call their angel friend Castiel to come and heal her leg. But figured he didn't want to give Lark the opportunity to leave.

But her mind switched tasks when she saw Devin walk wearily out of his suite looking pale and looked like he would pass out any second or throw up.

"Are you okay there, Devin?" Christina asked helping Devin to a chair as he was leaning hard on the front desk. She remembered how she was on her first hunt nearly ten years ago and could relate. Devin covered his face with his hands and let out a sick groan. "You stay here, I'm going to bring you something to drink."

"Whiskey...Please..." Devin croaked out looking up at Christina who shook her head.

"Trust me, whiskey would only make it worse. Here." She picked up a small waste basket and placed it on his lap. Devin's hands wrapped around and brushed against hers making both of them freeze. Christina's cheeks began to glow red as Devin looked up at her. His deep blue eyes attaching themselves on her hazel ones. They stood there frozen for several minutes before he dropped his gaze and threw up. Christina reached over and grabbed some tissues that were placed behind the desk and handed him the box. "I'll be right back with some tea."

Devin nodded grabbing the box and lowering his head back inside the waste basket.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam woke up to hearing someone sick downstairs. He pushed himself on his elbows and looked around. The spare bed that was in his room hadn't been slept in and he forgot Dean didn't leave Lark at all. Looks like I owe Christy twenty bucks. He thought as he sat up and headed for the bathroom for his normal morning routine. He let the warm water from his shower cascade over his body before he quickly finished and got dressed. He pulled on his socks and shoes before he left his room.

As he headed for the stairs and could hear the heavy gagging down by the front desk. He walked down the stairs to see Devin's head in the waste basket his gagging echoing. The doors to the dining room opened and Christina walked out carrying a cup of tea with a honey bottle sticking out of her hoodie's pocket. He watched as she set the cup and honey on the front desk.

"Devin, now you need to drink this slowly." Christina said making Devin look up from the waste basket. He looked like death had warmed over. "Also nibble on this. It should help." She placed a left over biscuit next to the honey and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"O...Okay." He groaned fighting another round of nausea as he weakly grabbed the biscuit.

"Sam, would you take him into his room, while I make us something to eat, please?" Sam looked over at Devin and nodded. He sometimes hated being the muscle when Dean wasn't around, but did what his sister asked. But as he left he barely saw the thin red line of a blush growing on his sister's cheeks.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark sighed contently as she ran a hand over Dean's chest feeling how buff he was. She could feel his warm body mold against her's and tilted her head to find his strong jaw line just so she could plant butterfly kisses along it. She soon found his luscious lips and gave him a brief kiss. Lark could feel his lips kissing her back and thought that she was having an intense dream. But after a moment she closed and reopened her eyes she found herself staring into pools of green that sparkled with desire. Dean arched his eye brows but didn't say anything.

"Oh...shit!" Lark cried out realizing that she was half lying on Dean and had just kissed him. Her face heated up with embarrassment as she started to push away only to find he had an arm wrapped securely around her.

"Now, I don't mind being woke up like that." Dean smirked trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Wha...Oh crap..." she hissed when she tried to move her ankle and winced in pain.

"Hey you okay?" He asked as he switched from being flirty to worried in seconds flat. His eyes went from her face to her ankle.

Lark leaned slightly against him as she looked to her ankle and seeing the boot she was wearing. "Alright," she said trying really hard not to blush with Dean so close. "Yesterday after we killed the monster was a blur...would you mind filling in the holes for me?" Dean nodded silently. "Alright, I barely remember being taken to the emergency room. Was that with you?"

"Yeah, and you weren't really a happy camper about the nurses touching your ankle. They had to sedate you twice. Once to get you into x-ray while the second time was to put you in the boot. By they way I hope you weren't attached to those jeans you were wearing yesterday. 'Cause they had to cut them off of you to get to your foot."

"How bad is it?"

"Not that bad actually. But it's still bad, but it's just a bad sprain, torn ligaments and a hairline fracture." He carefully rolled out of the bed as he placed pillows behind her and gently pushed her against the headboard. He gently lifted her leg as he placed a new fluffed pillow beneath her foot. "I am to instruct you that you aren't allowed to put any weight on your foot for two weeks. I have your discharge papers here with the instructions as well as your pain med prescription if you need them."

"Thanks." Lark mumbled still trying to wrap her head around her kissing him. She thought she had been dreaming it but when it turned our real, it felt fantastic.

"I stayed with you last night in case you needed anything." He said pulling clean clothes from his bag. "I'm sure you wanna take a shower and get cleaned up before we head downstairs."

Lark looked down at the hospital outfit she had on and frowned for a moment. "Yes, that would probably be a good idea." She slid to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle off, she let out a groan as her ankle began to ache because of the action.

"You can't do this on your own. Let me help." Dean said scooping her up before she could protest.

Lark let out a soft cry of surprise as Dean gathered her in his strong arms and carried her in her bathroom to deposit her on the commode. She wasn't sure what he planned on doing as he pulled the shower curtain back and started the water getting to a comfortable temperature. He turned back to her and frowned slightly before he knelt down and started to remove the boot.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Lark asked cautiously.

"You shouldn't get this wet." Dean told her looking up into her face. He made sure he'd understood how it was fastened as he pulled the Velcro strips loose before gently sliding her foot out.

Lark felt sick as she looked down at her swollen, bruised ankle and hissed when she wiggled her toes.

"That's not a great idea." Dean told her as he reached down to help her too her foot. "So I'll help ya get inside so that you can strip out of those clothes so that you could take a shower. Then I'll have a towel ready for you when you're done."

Lark wavered slightly and braced herself on Dean's strong chest before he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the tub. Once she had her balance, he let her go and pulled the curtain closed. Lark stood there a moment as the hospital outfit got soaked. She carefully pulled the damp shirt over her head while she gently pulled down the shorts and undies until they were now down around her good ankle. She removed her bra and let it drop inside the tub.

"You alright in there?" Dean called through the cracked door.

"Yeah, just getting washed." Lark said blushing as she quickly rinsed her hair. She poured some shampoo into her hand and lathered it in, careful not to move more then was necessary as she was afraid to slip and fall. She quickly washed her hair out and managed to get her body lathered up with soap and washed off quickly. After she felt cleaner she turned off the water, she nearly fell when an arm with a towel thrust inside the curtain allowing her to grab hold to regain her balance.

"Do you need one for your hair?" Dean asked. "I know my sister uses two, as well as Sam sometimes."

"Yes please. That would help." Lark replied drying off her face before wrapping the towel around her body before another towel was awaiting her. She accepted and wrapped her hair in the towel.

"You decent?"

"Yes."

Dean pulled the curtain back and didn't waste time admiring her before he helped her out and sat her back down on the commode to sit down. As Lark was finishing drying her hair, Dean knelt down to carefully dry off her wounded foot before he put the boot back on. She was happy that Dean didn't see her cheeks burned brightly as he moved his hands up and down her leg as the boot was slid on.

"My bag has some clean clothes inside if you'll get me some, and could you give me a minute I have to pee."

"Sure. I'll get changed while I wait." Dean said stepping out closing the door behind him. He found her bag and he began to pull out clean clothes that would be easy for her to put on. He felt like a pervert as he dove in deeper find a bra and matching undies near the bottom of the bag. Lark was still using the bathroom so he quickly undressed out of his sleep clothes and grabbed clean street clothes.

"I'm ready." Lark called just as Dean finished putting on his socks.

Dean set the clean clothes on the bathroom sink and Lark looked at his choices. "I figured sweats will be the choice of pants until you can get that boot off. As there's no way your skinny jeans will be able to get over that boot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lark said blushing as Dean turned around to allow her to get her undies, bra and shirt on without him looking. "Speaking of which guess I'm needing to buy another pair."

He listened quietly as he kept hearing the rustling of clothes and Lark's angry mumbling as she struggled to get dressed. "Once you're decent, I can help with those sweats." He suggested. "You don't need a broken nose with your sprained ankle."

"Damnit!" She cursed as she tried to get her boot into the other leg of the sweats. "I can't get them over this damn boot. Would you give it a try?"

Dean turned around and saw Lark had everything and half her sweats. But he did see that she was struggling with the boot. "Here let me try." He chuckled as she grabbed the counter to keep herself from falling. He shook the leg that wasn't on and tried to gently pull the pant leg over the boot. But after a moment he looked up at her and said, "I don't think it's gonna go on unless you want to split the seam. The leg is just too small."

"Man!" Lark groaned shaking her head. "Guess I could wear shorts then." She didn't want to destroy her wardrobe but knew she had a couple pairs of sleeper shorts inside her bag. "There should be a couple of shorts in my bag."

"Alright." Dean grunted getting back up to look through her bag. He came back with a pair of cotton sleep shorts and slipped them over her bad foot first before sliding them up until they reached her thighs. He helped her stand up as she finished pulling them up letting them sit on her hips. Dean felt something stirring deep inside him as he looked down into her blue eyes easily getting lost in them.

Lark's body tingled as she reached up and planted her hands on his chest. She looked up into his smoldering green pools and could feel the heat of desire building throughout her body. Before they could stop, Dean captured her lips with his and he pulled her body closer feeling her kissing back in response. After a minute of kissing Dean broke the connection but continued to stare at her.

"I guess we should see if the others are up." Lark mumbled not sure what to do or say.

"Yeah," Dean stammered. "Yeah, you're probably right." He cleared his throat before picking her up in his arms.

"Wait, my crutches." Lark said reaching out and grabbing them as they passed. She helped Dean open her bedroom door allowing him to keep her close to him.

Dean carried her downstairs and found Sam and Christina in the dining room drinking coffee and talking quietly to each other. Dean ignored the knowing smirky looks his brother and sister was giving him as he placed Lark gently down in a chair. He glared at them, daring either one to say or do something.

"So what's for breakfast?" Dean asked taking a seat next to Lark.

"I think you already had some breakfast." Christina said with a large smirk. She shot Lark a look making her blush and shake her head gently. "Okay. No need to kiss and tell then." Christina smirked dropping some keys on the table in front of Lark.

"What's this for?" Dean asked grabbing them before Lark could.

"I fixed her radiator." Christina said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You fixed my car?" Lark asked. "I thought you said there was only a leak?"

"Yes I did. But I had to buy you a new radiator by using Dean's credit card." Christina shot Dean a full teeth smile her eyes sparkling. "So you can thank him for buying you a radiator." She winked at Lark making her cheeks turn deep rose.

"So, what are you planning on doing then?" Dean asked glowering at his sister. "You plan on fighting Sam and me tooth and nail to stay?"

"Actually I'm just wanting to stay one maybe two more nights. Since I did sacrifice my vacation. Nothing towards you, Lark." Christina added giving Lark a bright smile. "Besides I promised Devin I'd help clean and fix up the place so he can return to business."

"But what about..."

"I'm planning on staying too." Sam said cutting off Dean's opinion on Christina staying. "So you don't have to worry about her being alone."

"I wasn't going to say that." Dean said sitting down looking for the food to magically appear in front of him.

"You didn't have to, bro." Christina said standing up and walking into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a large serving try with plates full of food and a pitcher of fresh coffee. "Eat up everyone." She said with a smile. "Some of us are going to have a long trip a head of us." Dean and Lark exchanged a look before loading up their plates of delicious food.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end of this Journey. Thank you for those who came along. I hope you'd enjoy a small sneak peek of the next story.**

Chapter 15

Christina stood in the doorway watching as Lark scanned her room making sure she had everything. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Lark asked with a smile. "I mean you did fix my car. You don't need to stay."

"There's still a few things that I want to fiddle with to make your car run smoother." Christina said stepping to the side allowing Lark to leave. "Besides, it's not like I'm big on doing what Dean tells me to do." Lark nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, if something were to happen here, not saying there will be, you'll be the first to know."

"You better." Lark chuckled. They both looked down at Lark's booted ankle and at the steps. "Why did I come up to my room again?"

"You wanted to make sure you didn't miss anything." Christina smiled and leaned in closer to Lark's ear. "And prolong the suspense of being alone with Dean."

Lark's cheeks turned red with embarrassment until Devin, not completely recovered from the ordeal, showed up walking up the stairs. "We have an elevator if you want to use it."

He looked ashamed he didn't suggest it earlier. "Sorry I didn't suggest it earlier."

"Where?" Lark asked trying not to be mad at Devin.

"Behind that door." Devin pointed to two French doors and pulled them open showing the steel closed doors of an elevator. "We don't suggest it unless we have visitors that need them. If we can we try and get them rooms on the bottom floor."

"Well, I do appreciate the fact you have an elevator." Lark said pressing the button and hearing the whirl of machines turning on. With a soft ding the doors slid opened revealing a comfortable elevator box with two small dining chairs in the corners. Lark instantly sat down in one of them while Christina stepped in and pressed the 1 button. Devin remained on the second floor as the doors closed.

"So what do you need to do here at the Bed and Breakfast?" Lark asked as they slowly made their way down.

"Got to make sure that nothing was left of the creature so if guests were to arrive they won't ask questions. Got to finish working on your car and help get the B&B back on its feet before I leave."

"What are you saying has happened?"

"That a bear got loose and reeked havoc here. Sadly, one couple was killed by it and the bear had to be killed because of that."

"Nice." Lark said with a slow nod.

"Thank you." Christina said and helped Lark back up to her feet as the doors opened with Devin standing just outside keeping the two large French doors opened for them.

"Thank you, Devin." Both girls said shooting smiles and walked towards the front doors.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"You sure about this Dean?" Sam asked as he dropped Lark's bags into the trunk of the Impala. "You're okay with us staying for a few days?"

"Yeah, as long as you're here to watch out for her, she should be safe." Dean said putting his bag in too. "Just make her behave."

"Like that's going to happen." Sam laughed. "You know our sister, right?"

"Well do the best you can." he said as he looked toward the door and watched Lark and Christina come out the front door. Lark was using her crutches and made her way down the ramp at the side of the steps and over to the brothers.

"Thanks for the help Sam." she said giving him a hug while trying to hold onto her crutches.

"Anytime, we're just a phone call away." Sam told her hugging her and helping her balance on one leg. "Here, let me help with those." he said taking her crutches to put in the back and opening the door so she could sit down in the passenger seat. "Take care and hope the ankle gets better."

"I will and thanks. Bye Christy, keep in touch." she called to her. They had said their good-byes earlier and agreed do better at staying in touch. It was nice to have another female to talk with sometimes.

"You know it girl." Christina nodded, arching her eyebrows at her sending the message she wanted details later. Lark gave her a frown and slight shake of her head that neither brother saw.

"You stay out of trouble and no ditching Sammy, you hear me?" Dean instructed Christina pulling her into a hug.

"Spoil sport." Christina fussed punching him lightly in the arm. "You're the one who needs to behave." she smirked looking toward the car at Lark and back to her brother smiling at him.

"Screw you sis." he growled quietly at her.

"Love you too, Dean." Christina patted her brother's back before stepping away from the Impala.

Dean dropped into the driver's seat and threw a wave before cranking his Baby and pulling away. Lark waved to the two hunter siblings as they grew smaller. She looked sideways at Dean trying to act normal while her mind was in turmoil as she tried to sort out what happened between them. She could still feel his moist lips on her own and the way her body fit into his. Lark looked out the window trying to control her fast beating heart and the warmth that was spread up her body. Being this near to him was making her flustered and hard to think straight. She didn't know that Dean was struggling with his own emotions as he tried to figure Lark out. He wondered if he misread the signals she was sending out and was trying to figure a way to talk to her. This was new to him since most women threw themselves at him and he could usually have any he wanted. With Lark it was different. He wanted to go slow and not scare her off because he could sense she was conflicted about what happened and because his feelings for her were different than for all the other women he had been with. He was wondering if he had met his match with her.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was pulled out of her thoughts when the motion of the Impala changed. She sat up more and saw Dean was pulling off the interstate and looked toward him. Before she could ask Dean spoke.

"Though we'd stop early today." Dean told her. "I'll fill up and we can grab an early dinner and then get a motel room for the night."

Lark didn't say anything as what he said sunk in and it didn't get by her that he said a room, not rooms. She wasn't sure if she should correct him and demand a room of her own or let it slide. If she was really honest with herself, Lark wanted to share a room with Dean.

"You okay with that?" Dean asked looking to Lark when she didn't answer. "Earth to Lark, where'd you go?" Dean asked when she blinked quickly and focused on him.

"What?" she asked knowing she had missed something.

"Are you okay with stopping early?" Dean repeated wondering what she was thinking.

"That's fine." she answered, hoping she wasn't blushing.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark watch Dean come out of the motel office and make his way back around the car to the driver's side. He got in and started the car to move it around to the room. He had lucked out and was able to get a corner room near the exit. Once he parked, Lark opened her door and maneuvered herself out standing on one foot until Dean could get her crutches.

"Let me get our bags and the door." Dean told Lark after retrieving her crutches for her. He got their bags and opened the door so Lark could hobble into the room and stepped in closing the door behind him. "Wait." he ordered putting his arm out to stop Lark from going on into the room. Dean stepped toward the middle of the room and scoped it out and checked the bathroom before nodding to her it was okay. He sat the bags on one of the queen beds in the room and watched Lark plop down on the other letting out a sigh. He stilled himself deciding now was as good at time as any to get all this out in the open.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Umm...Sure I guess..." Lark said looking to his face, but zeroed in on his lips that Dean licked once before capturing the lower one with his teeth. He had no idea how hot that was and she had to pull herself back to the present as he started to talk.

"We need to talk about what happened this morning." Dean started looking away for a moment before his eyes were drawn back to her gentle face. "I wanted to apologize for my actions...I overstepped my..."

"Stop!" Lark said softly as she laid a hand on his arm. "There's no need for an apology. You did nothing wrong Dean. You didn't force me or anything. In fact I kind of liked it..." she whispered looking down because she was embarrassed with finally admitting her feelings for him until Dean used a finger to tilt her head back up to look at him.

"And if I wanted to do it again?" he asked in a husky voice waiting for her to give permission.

"I probably wouldn't stop you." she barely got out as she let her face slowly move closer to Dean.

He watched her for a second before leaning toward her too and kissing her cautiously at first but when he felt her responding became more passionate. He ran his tongue over her parted lips, asking for entry and let his tongue play with hers for a moment tasting the sweetness of the soda she had drunk earlier. Lark turned her body to his and slipped her hands around his neck, letting one play through his hair. He quickly pulled her into his lap where they were facing each other and broke off the kiss, breathing heavily as he looked into her sultry eyes asking if she wanted this to continue. Lark kissed him this time as she worked at unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Dean broke the kiss to jerk his tee shirt over his head and pulled Lark's shirt over hers and tossing it aside. He ran his hands down her back as he pulled her down on top of him and reclaimed her lips. He moaned deep in the back of his throat as Lark ran her finger nails gently down his sides, tickling his ribs.

"Crap! Ow! Ow!" Lark hissed when she got her bad foot twisted the wrong way sending pain shooting up her leg.

"What, did I hurt you?" Dean asked stopping what he was doing.

"My ankle, I think we need to reposition if this is going any further." she told him.

"Do you want it to go any further?" he asked gently.

"Look, don't get the wrong impression here. I don't hop into bed with just anyone, that's not my style." she told him. "Actually it's been a while since I was even interested...You know, like the right guy wasn't out there for me..."

"Hey, no need explaining." he said pressing a finger to her lips to silence her. "You never gave me that impression. I think you know I like you a lot but I'd never do anything you don't want. If you don't feel comfortable doing this, we won't..."

"My turn..." Lark said pressing her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "I never said I wanted to stop. I just don't want it to be awkward between us if we do."

"Lark, that won't happen. You're in control here and we'll do or not do whatever you want. And if you want to see where this might go, I'm fine with that too. If not, we can enjoy what we have right now and no hard feelings when we go our separate ways."

"I think I'd like that." she said shyly. "Just have patience with me Dee, I want to enjoy every second of this. How 'bout we try it with me on the bottom?" she asked slipping off his chest to the bed, lying on her back to look up at him waiting for him to make the next move. "I just need to get my foot comfortable." she said as Dean turned to her rising up on one elbow to gaze down her perfect body.

"I just tell me what you need." he told her letting a finger trace a line down between her breasts to her belly button and to the elastic of her shorts making her moan and her body shiver in delight.

"You..." Lark said pulling him on top of her and finding his lips again and kissing him hard and wanting. She ran her hands down his back as Dean took his weight on his elbows hovering above her letting her take the lead. He kissed her passionately and moved to nip her neck and run his tongue down her jaw line, smiling as she shivered and moaned under him. "Take the rest off." she growled out reaching for the snap of his jeans and fumbling with the zipper. Dean chuckled at her and finished the job tossing his jeans aside. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down over her hips, kissing her stomach as he worked them lower. Dean paused long enough to carefully work them over her booted foot, before sliding up her body feeling her hot skin against his. He nuzzled her neck as she arched her head backwards for better access and moved back to her damp lips claiming them as his own.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean lay on the bed with Lark tucked tightly into his side and her bad foot resting on his leg. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her head as she hummed to him satisfied and content. He had to admit it was amazing, even with her injured. He just wondered what it would be like when she was fully healed. They had taken each other over the moon and back and he had never felt more appeased. She was a woman of mystery and intrigue and full of surprises. He reached down and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies not wanting to break skin to skin contact with her. Lark wiggled slightly and kissed the side of his neck before sighing and letting her body relax into his. Dean smiled and closed his eyes not wanting this moment to end.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The bed and breakfast was quiet when Sam walked towards his sister's room and gently knocked.

"Come in." Christina said and Sam entered the room.

Christina was reading a book and placed a bookmark inside between the pages before looking up at Sam.

"Just came to see how you're doing." Sam asked admiring her room. "What book you reading?"

"I'm doing fine." Christina said straightening in her bed allowing her brother to sit on the edge. "Just been reading an old history book I found in the attic while I was trying to search for clues."

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked.

"Actually yes there is. Apparently the creature we killed was a hybrid. Half human half...you know what." Sam looked curious but allowed his sister to continue. "According to this book, there was a daughter of the chief that had been impregnated by the creature's father. Because it was such a bad omen the chief reluctantly forced the daughter to be shunned by the tribe until after the child was born. The mother of the daughter kept close watch on her daughter's well being trying to show support even when the chief did not."

"So what happened next?"

"I was getting to that point." Christina said rolling her eyes but smiling at her brother's attention. "The creature we destroyed was born during a full lunar eclipse and it killed its mother and grandmother right after being born. The only way they knew that was an old medicine woman witnessed the entire scenario before the creature basically ripped out the woman's eyes."

"So they locked the creature into the cave?"

Christina nodded. "Since they didn't know it would survive on the fear they thought if they locked the infant inside it would just starve to death. But it didn't. So when it was finally released twenty-two years ago it was quite the shock to see what had changed. From my guess it remembered what life was like before Bridger Healing bought this land."

"Lark mentioned it was in pain when it attacked you two. Does it say anything on that?"

"My guess, it didn't know how to handle the sunlight." Christina shrugged. "I mean, it spent years inside a dark cave and when it was released it wasn't ready for the brightness. It probably didn't know who or what it was."

"Are you going to tell Devin any of this?" Sam asked and Christina shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because you've seen how this event has affected him. If I were to tell him this it would be a one way ticket to the nut farm for him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So that being said I want to stay just a couple more days to fix Lark's car, and to make sure Devin is alright before I leave on Sunday."

"You know Dean's not gonna like us staying here any longer then we need to." Sam stated and Christina shrugged.

"Sam, I just want to spend some time alone. That's one of the reasons I got this place in the first place. I want to return to the simpler ways of life. You know, decompress and meditate for a few days before going back to hunting. I want to try and gather my thoughts and focus on what I need in my life."

"That sounds like a good idea. Unless there's something else that's making you stay behind." he asked arching his eyebrows.

"Even if there was, I would never tell you." Christina smirked leaning back and placing her hands behind her head. "Goodnight Sammy."

Sam nodded, smiling at Christina and walked to the door. "Night, sis."

As the door closed, and after sending a quick text to Lark of what she found, Christina pulled out the notebook she had borrowed from Robbie and began to flip through the pages. She admired the talent of the forms on the pages since they seemed to leap out at her. She continued to flip through the pages until she saw a quick sketch on a spare piece of paper of her and Lark sitting with the shadowed form of a storm behind them. She knew if Lark had known this she will be blushing as well as hers were at the moment. She needed to give this back to him as she began to write a small note on the spare page of the notebook. She placed the notebook on her nightstand and turned off her bedside lamp trying hard not to focus on the feelings she was beginning to have for Devin Healing and Robbie Skylark.

 **THE END**

 **Sneak Peek of The Soul Eater**

"You have a lot of nerve to run off like that." Dean said once the line was picked up.

"Dean I really don't have time for this. I need sleep so I'm going to spend the night with Lark. Unless you don't think that's safe as we're two defenseless women."

"You know I'm sick of your attitude and ungratefulness. I've sacrificed a lot for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Dean I never wanted you to do those things." Christina said too focused on the conversation that she didn't see a black vehicle stopping and backing up at a green light. "I just want you to know I'm able to take care of myself. I do appreciate the help you've given me."

"But you don't want me to continue?" Dean asked his voice hard.

"No. I'd wish you'd stop. Please stop before I get smothered to death."

"Alright." Dean growled. "If you get into trouble call someone else. I'm no longer going to help you out."

"Fine by..."

The light had turned green and Christina was alone crossing the intersection when the car she failed to notice ran into her at high speed knocking her phone out of her hand and down on the floor board. Christina's head contacted with the side window hard enough to daze her and make her see double. She tried to focus on the black vehicle that was parked on the street its lights shining in her dimming eyes. The only thing she saw was the word Olds, and 47C.

"Christy? Christy answer me!" Dean muffled yelled when he heard what sounded like a car crash.

"D...Dean...black...olds...4...7...Charlie." Her voice was weak hoping it was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Christy are you okay...do you need help?!"

"Black...olds...4...7...Charlie... " Christina repeated voice weaker and felt her eyes close shut as blackness clouded her mind.


End file.
